Kassandra Kom Azgeda
by icewarrior413
Summary: Sent to Earth at the age of 7 because of the colour of her blood, Kassandra is believed to be dead after her wrist band stopped working on impact. 14 years later when the 100 is sent down, Kassandra is Princess of Azgeda and she tries to stop a war between the clans and Skaikru.
1. Fourteen Years Ago

_Chapter 1_

 _Fourteen years ago_

 _I sat on the couch, my blanket wrapped tightly around me as I held my stuffed dog tightly in my grasp. Dad had left to go to talk to the council about me. Earlier this week the color of my blood had slipped to the other citizens of the Ark when I had gotten injured playing around with Bellamy, and Clarke._

 _Mom came over to me and sat down next to me and she pulled me into her arms. "Everything will be alright Kassie. Your father is going to fix this and_ _everything will be fine." She hugged me tightly and I felt tears run down my face._

 _"I'm scared Mom, I don't want to be floated! I don't want to die!" I yelled raising my voice and she looked at me and took my face in her hands. She wiped the tears away from my eyes with her thumbs that were soft and strong just like she was._

 _"You're not going to get floated Kassandra, you hear me?" I will not let you die. You are my daughter and it is my job to protect you from harm." she said and I started to cry even harder and I wrapped my arms around her, not wanting to let go, afraid that if I did I would lose her._

 _The door opened and that's when I knew that it was over. I was going to die. I wouldn't be able to grow up and live my life, have my own family, but because of the rules up here up on the ark, I would die because of the color of my blood._

 _Mom quickly got up and headed over to Dad who walked in with guards behind him._

 _"Marcus, what's going on?" Mom asked Dad and I huddled up in a ball even more scared of the worried look that Dad had on his face. I had seen that look more than once over the last few years from both Mom and Dad when we had a few close calls that had almost revealed the secret of my blood. He had been working on trying to get a seat on the council for the last few years now and he had been getting close to Chancellor Sydney letting him on the table when one of the councillor's stepped down. But that councillor was planning on being at the table for a few more months till they stepped down._

 _"The council has give us two options, we ether have her injected with a poison that will cause her to fall asleep and die peacefully, or..." he trailed off and looked over to me sadly._

 _"What Marcus, what is the other option! And I swear, if it has something to do with our daughter dying, I will kill you where you stand. I don't care if I get floated for it." Mom yelled and Dad got very quiet and the both of them looked over to me. Them arguing over my safety was a common thing, especially in the last few years because it had been getting harder and harder for them to help hide my blood from everyone else._

 _"Kassandra, will you please go to your room while your father and I talk please." Mom said not looking to me and keeping eye contact with Dad who had motioned for the guards to leave the room without looking back to them. There had been a lot of tension between the two of them in the last few months. I couldn't exactly see the look that well that Mom had been giving Dad but I could tell she was angry with him, her shoulders were all tensed up._

 _After a moment of looking back and forth between the both of them I quickly got up with my blanket and stuffed animal and ran into my room and shut the door behind me loudly and I hopped onto the bed and I backed up into the pillows at the head of my bed._

 _I heard Mom and Dad talking in hushed voices, I wish I could make out what they were saying but I couldn't. I wanted to know what the second option was that Mom and Dad had me leave the room because of. What could be worse than being floated or killed "peacefully"._

 _Mom and Dad swore me to me when I was old enough to understand that they and Doctor Griffin would do everything in their power to keep me safe and make sure that this day would never come, and of course I was the one to ruin my own safety stupidly. I would be the reason that I would die, it was all my fault, It was no one else's but mine._

 _I laid down burying my face in the pillow, my body shook in fear. I wonder what Bellamy was thinking of me right now. Having kept a secret like that for as long as I did he was probably thinking that I was some sort of freak like Clarke also probably did, unless her mother explained what was going on. But she was too young to understand and would probably follow with whatever she heard from someone else aboard the Ark, she and Bellamy were my only really good friends on the Ark, and now I would lose them both. If they did allow me to live, it would be likely than my parents and Abby would be the only ones that would be there for me._

 _The door opened and I stayed where I was, not lifting my head up, but I still wasn't able to control the shaking that wracked my body. "Kassandra, honey can you please sit up for a moment." Mom said rubbing my back and after I turned and looked up to her with my puffy red eyes._

 _Dad walked into the room also and sat down on the other side of me. I sat up, the blanket I still had wrapped around me tightly and my stuffed animal sat in my lap._

 _I looked to Mom who had started crying, "What's going to happen to me Mom?" I asked her and she looked to Dad._

 _"You heard one thing that the council offered me Kassie but you didn't hear the other." He sighed and he reached into his jacket pocket for some type of bracelet and handed it to me to look at. "This bracelet was designed by the people in engineering and in medical to monitor vital signs a few years ago for something like this."_

 _"What is it Dad, what does the council want to do to me?" I asked him and he sighed._

 _"They say ether they will float you or the other option is to send you down to Earth and hope you'd survive. If you do, that means everyone on the Ark would come down not long after you and we'd be together again." Dad explained and I looked at him shocked. The Council had given him the option to send me, a 7 year old girl down to Earth alone to see if the Earth was actually survivable. Were they insane, I'd die surely from the radiation exposu_

 _"Dad, you and Mom have both told me for the last few years that Earth would not be survivable for over 100 years, the ground is soaked in radiation from the bombs still 83 years ago." I frantically said and he shushed me._

 _"I know what I said Kassandra, this is the best chance you'll get. I tried to convince the council to place you in the SkyBox, have you live there but they wouldn't budge. But I got the option to give you a chance at survivable. Your mother and I both agreed that we'd keep you safe and we both agree this is the best way to keep you safe." He said and I shook my head._

 _"I don't want to die on Earth alone, I want to stay here with you guys!" I yelled and I looked over to Mom and she looked at me sadly and she pulled me into her embrace._

 _I felt a sharp pain in my neck, I started to feel my entire body become heavy and I turned around to look at Dad who was setting the needle down on the table next to the bed. My eyes started to close and I fell down on the bed unable to lift myself back up. Dad took me into his arms and I could his strong arms squeeze me slightly._

 _"I'm so sorry Kassie, both your mother and I want to give you your best chance at survivable and if you stay up here you'll be floated. We're sending you to Earth. Survive for us, please." I heard Dad say before darkness claimed me._


	2. Pilot

_Pilot_

On the Ground

Ontari's blade neared my face and I ducked and took a swing at her and she ducked avoiding every move I made at her. With our training we had we were just about evenly matched but I had a bit more than she had. I quickened my pattern as the adrenaline of the fight began to kick in, it was like a high that you could not get enough of. I knocked her blade out of her hand and kicked her in the chest, sending her to the ground and I held my sword at her throat, cutting it slightly drawing a bit of blood.

"Ai win, Ontari." (I win, Ontari) It to my blade away from her throat and helped her up off the ground.

"Yo seintaim grenplei kom gona warmona, Kassandra. Nia don sad yu gonplei disha wor. Yu gon daun mou kamp raun ai daun kes Mikal." (You also train with the warchiefs, Kassandra. Nia made you fight in the war. You were also a bigger part and fought more than I did because of Mikal.) I quickly turned to her and she backed up, even with her having backed up I was able to get a good punch in on her that knocked her to the ground.

"Do not talk about him Ontari, I swear to god I will kill you even if it means my death at the hand of our Queen." I threatened her reverting back to English and made my way over to the stairs, I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths trying to calm down and I felt a hand placed on my shoulder. I looked behind me to see Ontari looking at me with a sympathetic face.

"I'm sorry Kassandra. I know you loved him." I shrugged her hand off and headed down the stairs. "Teik in hon in bida dina. (Let's gets some food.) I told her pushing what just happened to the back of my mind and we raced down the stairs, heading out into the densely populated part of our village. We both went over and grabbed food, I grabbed a piece of rabbit and Ontari did the same. I went over to the ledge of the old building that was used as the throne room.

From my spot on the ledge I looked out into the village that was full of life, the ground was covered in a light coating of snow and a crisp breeze blew the snow that we did have around causing how far we could see to be quite limited.

It had taken me a while after I landed on Earth to get used to the frosty weather, nut I had adapted. It helped with the fur clothes that I had received from my clan the day I had landed.

"Osir beda odon sanch en ge kom daun kom granplei. Ai dula op vout in biliak ai mebi nodotaim disha aftaim." (We should finish lunch and return to training. I do think I may win this time.) Ontari said and I shook my head smirking.

"Ai laik mou beda gon gonen." (I am better at fighting.) I took the last bite if rabbit and I waited for Ontari to finish up eating and once she was done we both jumped off the ledge landing in the light and fluffy snow beneath us. We walked back through the village back to where we had been training.

A noise echoed through the sky causing everyone to go quiet and look up, It was hard to see with the blowing snow, but I made out what looked like a quite large dropship hurtling through the sky toward the ground landing in Trikru's territory.

"Kassandra, ste biliak a Skaikru fludon?" (Kassandra, is that a sky person ship?) Ontari asked glancing over to me.

"Sha Ontari, Skaikru ste sen op kru. ( Yes Ontari, The Sky People have sent people down.) We watched as the parachutes deployed and they rand a bit roughly in the distance. Maybe about fifty miles more or less away from out village. I turned away, I felt numb inside. I never believed that I would see anyone from the Ark ever again. My mother. My father. Bellamy and Clarke. I quickly pushed through the crowd. I need air, I felt like I couldn't breathe. This was all too much, hearing everyone talking about the ship that landed in Trikru's land.

I stumbled over to a building and collapsed to my knees into the cold snow taking deep breaths, the shock still very real. There was Skaikru on the ground. The questions were endless that I had, I knew the only way to get the answers I wanted was to go after them and to also protect them. Trikru was known to be ruthless to outsiders of the were provoked by anyone.

I took a few more deep breaths, "Ge smak daun, gyon op nodotaim." (Get knocked down, get back up." I mumbled to myself and pushed myself up off the ground.

Despite the hate I held towards some of the leaders aboard the Ark for sending me down here it gave me a new life, and new purpose. Up on the Ark I was seen as a freak of nature. Down here, on the ground, I was royalty and it was because of my blood, I one day would be able to rule the twelve clans if I won the Conclave, and I would win.

I looked into the distance from where I saw the dropship fall and lose sight of it and I knew I needed to find them. I ran off to my quarters to gather up some supplies I would need for the trip into enemy territory to the dropship.

"Kassandra, weron laik yu gon we?" (Kassandra where are you going?) Ontrai yelled but I didn't look back as I answered her.

"Get daun hashta you, Ontari. Ai laik Hainofi gon Azgeda. En biliak floudon, em Trikru's tof. AI don lottau, emo nou na bei az lottau." (Worry about you, Ontari. I am Princess of Azgeda. And that ship it landed in Trikru's land. I was lucky, they won't be as lucky.) I quickened my pace and I jogged through the crowds and I slowed to a fast walk as I reached the stairs of the building.

The top floor of the building was where my chambers were located, the guards saw me approach and they opened the doors for me and then closed them behind me. I grabbed a bag that hung off one of the posts on my bed and started grabbing items from around my room that I would need or wanted such as warpaint, Mud Mixture to hide my markings, my sketchbook and in between the pages held some of the photos I deeply cherished from aboard the ark. After than I grabbed my knife from my table. It had been a gift from Roan from the anniversary of when I came to Earth and I shoved in the sheath I had in the inner part of my boot, I strapped another one to my leg and one on my side, and throwing knifes in the pockets of my sleeve that we used it help conceal out weapons in battle for surprise or if we did lose our weapon or even if it broke. I grabbed my sword that I had mounted on the wall and my black cloak that had been trapped across my bed. I grabbed my bag that I had left on the table from when I grabbed my cloak and I exited the room without the guards questioning me.

When I made it to the bottom of the stairs outside I pulled up my hood and kept my head down. I needed to get out of camp quickly before someone spotted me trying to sneak out and told Queen Nia, and then I would suffer her wrath and Ontari the same for letting me go.

I ducked into an abandoned alleyway that would lead me directly into the woods. Ahead I saw a few warriors making bets on if they could or couldnt take each other out in a fight. And an actual fight to figure that out that question.

I kept my head down, gripping my bag tightly. One of the warriors grabbed my arm and I turned around grabbing his other arm and I twisted his arm till he let go of mine and I flung him head first into the wall knocking him unconscious. The other warriors looked at me surprised and not sure what to do next. "Chon neson?" (Who's next?) I asked them and they all backed off slowly and ran out of the alley and I shook my head at their cowardness for a fight even though they had been looking for someone to fight. I turned back to the open woods and took off into the snow coated woods. Hoping that what I was just about to do would not cause the next war, there had been enough death.

On The Ark

Callie walked into Earth Monitoring to monitor the progress of the 100's journey to the ground and see of it was actually survivable so they could all go home, back to the ground.

Sending the 100 prisoners to the ground, unsure if the Earth was survivable was bring up memories of her and Marcus sending their daughter down to Earth 14 years ago. Ahead she Marcus and went over to talk to him. "Not now." he told her putting his hand up to stop her from continuing as he stopped in front of Sinclair.

"Total system failure, that's what we're looking at. All we know for sure is that they were off course when we lost contact, so..." Sinclair informed them glancing from the screens, Kane and Callie, and also the tablet in front of him.

"Tell me about communications." Kane asked and Sinclair motioned up to the board with the vitals of the 100 all up on the monitoring screens.

"Other than the telemetry from their wristbands, we got nothing... No audio, no video, no computer link. Everything we programmed in to help them is gone. They're on their own." Sinclair said and Callie looked over to Kane's face who had been hopeful but felt like this news had been a punch to the gut. Kane felt helpless, unable to do anything to help the kids on the ground, just as the both of them had felt like when they sent Kassandra down to the ground.

On the Ground

Hours it had been, Azgeda territory was quite big especially after the war when we claimed some more land from one of the other clans. The border was well guarded. Nia didn't trust anyone and knew that one day Heda would launch an attack on us one day to wipe us out because of our ways that we had with dealing with betrayal and enemies.

I mean I wouldn't be surprised if an attack was launched, Nia was ruthless and I had been on the receiving end of her hurtful torturous words and the physical pain she caused when she trained us. My body was littered with scars I had received from Nia, Echo, or Ontari and accidently by Roan once when Nia forced him to hurt me in training to teach me a lesson. Never love anything that can be destroyed because love is a weakness and I would not let love be the cause of my pain anymore.

That had been the lesson that Nia had wanted to teach Heda when she rose to power. She had believed since Lexa was in love with Costia that she may know Lexa's secrets and could use them to throw her off the throne after she had only been on the throne for then, I believe it had been almost two weeks since her ascension that Nia had ordered Echo to retrieve Costaia and tortured her for weeks even after she knew that Costia didn't know anything.

That what had sparked the war. That what had caused so much death. Along with my betrayal, falling in love with a Trikru warrior. Nia in the end of the war knew there would be consequences. She allowed Roan to be banished, he protected me a lot from Nia because she knew how severe her beating would be so he ended up taking the punishment for me despite my wishes. After he was gone she beat me senseless and still made me work on training and she pushed me harder and harder. Several times I thought that would be it, that I was going to die but I didn't. She always made sure I lived. She couldnt lose a Nightblood that someday when Lexa fell from power, Azgeda would be able to rise.

Out of my bag I took a vial of a mud mixture that some spies that had markings when they went into other clans territory had used to cover up their marking that they had to hide that they were Azgeda. Only if you looked closely enough would you be able to see the markings on our faces with the mixture.

I rubbed the mixture on my face making sure I covered all my markings and that my cloak also covered up my clothes, my furs would give me away as Azgeda.

If I was spotted over the border by a scout I could start another war. For now, everyone was at peace thanks to Heda's coalition that united us to fight the Mounon and Reapers.

I didn't see any archers in the trees or any scouts so I took a chance and ran fast across the clearing into the treeline with my sword at hand unless I was wrong and there was someone at the border that I happen to not see. From the distance that where I saw the dropship land I knew it would be about a several hours till I reached the dropship, unless I found a horse then I'd be there by the time dinner came around or later.

If the Ark did send people down, and I'm guessing they did with a dropship that size that there was enough people that they could get themselves into trouble down here if they wandered too far from their ship.

The Trikru checkpoints were a pain to get past but I managed to successfully get through them with little trouble. I heard horses up ahead and I hid behind a tree and waited for the group to pass. I looked to get a count on how large the group was and I saw seven people traveling together, two men, three women and two children. I stepped on a branch causing a loud snap to echo through the woods.

I quickly turned back around to hide behind the tree. I heard one of them tell them that were going to scout the area and told the others to keep watch. I grabbed my knife from my boot, the group was big, there was no where I could run or hide from them. My only solution was to kill them all, even the children. I knew they were innocent, but I needed to make sure whoever that Ark sent down were safe and not put them in danger but in another way than me crossing into Triku's land.

Knife ready at hand I turned around when I heard them approach me, I stabbed him in the heart and used his body as a shield when the group started shooting arrows at me. I threw the body aside and tossed knifes at the other warriors except one that vanished. I took the knives out of the body's and took out my sword and approached the children whom I could see hiding behind a tree.

I kept my eyes open for the other warrior and I branch snapped behind me and I was kicked in the back and I landed face first into a creek and someone pulled back my hood and grabbed my hair and a cold blade was placed on my throat.

"Chon yu bilaik?"(Who are you) I felt the blade be pushed against my throat harder and blood drip down my neck.

"Nontu, em a Natblida." (Father, she is a Nightblood.) the girl cried out and the man let go of me and threw me to the ground.

The man hesitated and he froze. "Azgeda." He said and his kids ran off into the woods away from me. "Hakom yu hir az gada." (Why are you here Ice Girl.) He asked me his knife still raised.

"Skai floudon toff." (Sky ship fell.) I grabbed a knife from my sleeve and I closed my eyes and threw the knife into his chest. "I am so sorry." I headed over to the clearing and I saw both of the kids running away. A knife ready at hand, I wavered on my morals. Was killing these kids worth it really, two innocent lives lost to save whoever the Ark had sent down. It took me a moment but I knew it had to be done. I threw the knife and it hit the boy straight in the back and he fell to the ground and the girl turned around to try and help her fallen friend up but then she saw me coming toward her and she started to run but I threw another knife and it cut the side of her throat and she fell back into a tree and I ran up to her and took her dying body into my arms.

"Why?" She asked tears forming in her eyes choking on her blood as she bled to death in my arms. I put my hand over the wound.

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to kill you or your friend. That ship that fell from the sky, there are people from my home on that ship and I need to protect them." I explained to her and I knew that it didn't rectify for killing them but this was in prevention of a war starting that alot more people would die in.

The girl took her last breath and the life left her eyes. "Yu gonplei ste oden. In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels. Until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again." I said closing my eyes reciting the Ark prayer to the girl and I closed her reyes and laid her on the ground and I took the knife off the ground and wiped the blood off the knife and collected all the others bodies and I went over to one of the horses and I mounted up and turned around and headed toward the right direction of the dropship site.

I continued riding for what felt like hours when I heard a bunch of people who sounded like they were partying. I jumped off the horse and I brought her into a cave and tied her harness onto a tree branch that extended into the cave in the back and once I knew she was secured I took off my bow and quiver and his them under a log in the back and I set down my bag in the far back corner.

I walked over to the edge of the cave and I saw a fire in the distance from the camp and I slowly wandered up to the treeline, knowing very well that their was probably some people from the ship that were wandering the woods.

On a rock near the fire I saw the people leaned down and it seemed like they were trying to get something off their wrist and I realized it was wristbands. The group was pretty large and they were all cheering as they took them off. They wanted the Ark to think they were dead, but why would they want to do that. What happened up there for them to send down a bunch of kids to the ground.

Flashback

I held my wrist up to my chest, trembling. I was scared of opening the door of the pod, I was alone of this irradiated planet.

I heard some noise from outside the pod and the noise got closer and I backed up to the opposite side of the pod and I watched scared as the door opened to reveal a boy that looked about 12 and cold air flowed into the pod and I shivered from the crisp air

"Chon yu bilaik, laik yu Skaikru?" (Who are you, are you a Sky person.) They asked me and I looked at him confused.

"I don't understand what you're saying." I told him. How was there someone alive on Earth, it wasn't supposed to be survivable for another 100 years but then again I was still alive. "Why is it so cold?" I asked him shivering and he stood aside to reveal snow. Actual real snow, on the Ark I had dreamed about this sort of thing, like rain. I never imagined that I'd actually see it.

"You're a Nightblood from the Sky, how is that?' He asked me and I looked at him surprised.

"You speak English? What's Nightblood? How do you know I'm from the Sky?" I asked him and he moved towards me but I backed up as far as I could still wary of this stranger in front of me.

"Hey, it's ok, I'm not going to hurt you." He said and he held out his hand, "I'll make you a deal, you climb out of this... ship, and I'll answer all your questions. How does that sound?"

I nodded and I took his hand with my good hand and climbed out of the pod and I looked around. The ground was beautiful, it was covered in snow and the trees were so green and tall and the sky, it looked beautiful.

"The ground is so pretty." I said out loud and the boy chuckled.

"I guess so, not so pretty up in space?" He asked and I looked over to him smiling for what was the first time in this last few days since my blood color had been revealed to everyone else on the Ark.

"Space sucks." I told him and he smiled, I walked out further a little bit through the cold snow and I tripped on a tree branch and fell face first into the snow and I landed on my bad wrist.

I cried out and the boy came over to me as I sat up in the snow holding my injured wrist. "How, did you hurt your wrist" he asked me taking my wrist gently and examining it carefully.

"When I landed, my wrist hit the control panel. I think it's broken." I told him as he pressed down lightly on part of my wrist and I cried out and drew my wrist back and held it to my chest.

"Sorry, it's definitely broken. I can bring you back to my village and the healer can help you, but first I'd have to bring you to my mother. But before that would you like to ask me a few questions?" he asked and I nodded.

"What's Nightblood and why were you so surprised I came from the Sky, and also how'd ya know I came from the sky?" I asked him quickly.

He pulled off a shawl sort of thing that he had on and handed it to me. "You must be cold, put this on." I pulled it around my shoulders and looked back up to him. "Nightblood is black blood like you have, it's very special and rare. It's the blood of the first commander, Becca Pramheda. I knew you were from the sky because I saw your ship come down and also I heard a story of a man who fell from the sky and died in Trikru territory. And the reason I was surprised that you were a Skaikru Natblida was because that we only thought people on the ground could have the blood of the first commander. Are there any more of you up in space with Nightblood?" He asked and I shook my head.

"On the Ark, when I was born my parents found that I had black blood and them and a friend of theirs Dr. Abby Griffin, they worked together to hide it from the Council because we were scared about what they'd do to me if they found out because Dad and Mom both said the Chancellor was a crazy bitch that would have me floated if they found out. When they did find out my Dad managed to get me a way to give me a chance at survival, instead of floating me they agreed to send me to the ground to see if it was surviv..." I froze and remembered about the radio and I sat up and went over to the pod and I looked for the radio, I picked it up and I took the walkies part and pushed the button.

"Calling Ark Station, can anyone hear me? This is Kassandra Kane, please come in." I said and I stopped and let off the button and that's when I realized the radio wasn't working, it must have gotten damaged in the crash somehow.

I collapsed into the snow, there was no way for me to contact the Ark, my wristband and the radio were broken. The Ark now thought I was dead and I could do nothing to stop that, I would never see my parents again. I let out a scream and I felt two arms wrap around me and I turned around and I buried my head into his chest and began to cry. Never again I'd see my parent's. They had promised me if I survived they'd come down. And now that I was on the ground and alive I had no way to contact them.

After a while I wiped my eyes and stood up, I was still trembling and holding the shawl around me tightly. "Do you have anything in the ship?" He asked and I shrugged my shoulders I crawled into the ship and began looking around and I stopped when I saw in between part of the seat I saw envelope taped to the back of the seat that I had missed seeing when I landed. Carefully I took the envelope out of the pod and I sat on the seat and I opened the envelope and out fell a necklace. I pickled it up and looked at it and then took out the letter and opened it and out fell some photos.

Dear Kassandra,

You Mother and I are so sorry for sending you to the ground, but we knew it was the best chance at survivable. If you're reading this, please do everything you can to survive. We can't lose you, As soon as it's been a month of you living on the ground with no problem Chancellor Sydney will start project Exodus and we will be on the first drop ship down and be reunited with you. We love you so much.

In peace, may you leave the shore. In love, may you find the next. Safe passage on your travels until our final journey to the ground. May we meet again.

-Mom and Dad

I picked up the several photos and looked through them to see pictures of Bellamy, Clarke, Mom, Dad and a group shot of all our families together but not with Bellamy's mom. She hadn't been able to come for some reason to our get together that we had once a month on Saturday evenings. I organised all the photos and put them and the letter back into the envelope. I took a bit a closer look at the silver necklace and saw I could open it and when I did I was greeted with pictures of Mom and Dad, and another one of us all together.

I pulled it around my neck and wiped my eyes and turned back around to the boy and I started walking and he followed me.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Roan, Prince of Ice Nation" He answered after a moment, he led me through the woods to his village.

My parents weren't coming down, I had to start a new life. On the ground, where there were probably plenty of threats I would face in the upcoming years but I would face them with Roan, together.


	3. Hainofi Kassandra Kom Azgeda

_Roan led me towards his village, it was cold and the snow was getting even taller. I shivered and pulled the big shawl around me tighter._

 _"We're almost there Kassandra, we will get you some warmer and clothes then i'll take you to see my mother, the queen." Roan said as we walked over the top of the hill and that's when I saw the village. There had to be hundreds, thousands of people in Roan;s village._

 _"What will happen after I met your mother?" I asked looking up to him._

 _"My mother will most likely want to get you settled with some warmer clothing and then get you to healer to get your wrist checked out from your rough landing. Then you can probably take a little bit of a nap because I can see most definitely that you are dead on your feet from the landing and long walk that we have had." Roan said and I saw three men approach us and I looked up to him scared._

 _"It's alright, they are seconds guarding the village from possible attackers that we could have. Just stay quiet for a moment and don't worry." He said quietly not looking down to me._

 _"Hainofa Roan, Chon glong raun yu?" (Prince Roan, who joins you?" They asked in the foreign tongue that Roan had been talking in when he first met me._

 _"Em Kom Skaikru, em seintaim laik a natblida." (She is a sky person and also a Nightblood.) He said pulling back part of my hair to reveal the black blood that ran down the side of my head._

 _"Em slip daun kom skai?" (She fell from the sky?) He nodded and the guards stepped aside and we continued walking into the village where several people were staring at both Roan and I._

 _"Why are they staring at us Roan?" I asked him quietly._

 _"No one here has ever seen a sky person ever. What even makes you more special is you blood. You're special and no one would dare mess with you unless they wanted to die by Queen Nia, she would never allow you to die when we need all the nightbloods we can find if we wish to secure the throne and lead all twelve of the clans someday. So far we have one other Nightblood, she's a year older than you are, but I'm quite sure the two of you will get along just fine with one another. Her name is Ontari._

 _Someone yelled and they directed Roan over to them and he grabbed my hand and pulled me in that direction and we entered a building and I looked around at the beauty of the place it made me think of a castle of princess in the books that Mom and Dad used to read to me before bedtime. And at the head of the room I saw a women sitting in what appeared to be her throne and I guessed it was Roan's mother, Queen Nia._

 _"Roan, I have heard and now see that you have found a Skaikru Natblida, is that true?" She asked and Roan moved my hair back as he had done to show the warrior to reveal the blood dripping down my face. She got up from her throne amazed, "Impossible." She came over to me and pulled my hair back herself and felt the wound and winced at the tough. "What's your name girl?" She asked looking down at me._

 _"Kassandra Kane." I told her speaking up to make sure I was heard._

 _"Well Kassandra, were going to take you in. Welcome, Hainofi Kassandra Kom Azgeda to your new home." She said putting her hand on my shoulder._

Hope you guys liked this.

-icewarrior413


	4. Earth Skills Part 1

Earth Skills Part 1

The 100 had stayed up most of the night partying, I was surprised no one of Trikru came to shut them up because damn were they loud. But they also thought they were the only ones on the ground.

There wasn't much fruit if there was even much at all in Azgeda because of the cold climate, but in Trikru's land they had the weather for it so I was able to find an abundant amount of fruit but had only picked some berries.

I wanted to make myself known to the 100 sent down but I wasn't sure on what to do. They probably wouldn't even trust me after having not known me. Saving their lives at some point would be the way to get them to trust me, and I knew in the future there would be multiple of the chances in the future if they provoked Trikru at all or the mountain men made their way over in this direction.

The thought of the Ark and the 100 was now making me think if back home. Queen Nia more than likely knew that I had fled the village and come to the dropship. She more than likely send Echo who didn't have any markings and could blend in if she was spotted and Trikru scouts.

On The Ark

Abby rushed through the halls heading to Earth monitoring to check of the status of the kids on the ground but more importantly on how Clarke was doing. Sending her down to the ground had been heard with not knowing if she would survive, but it would give her a chance to survive. Earth Monitoring was quite busy and full of several people, the most it had been since the dropship landed on Earth.

"Talk to me, Jackson." Abby asked as she rushed up to the board to see if Clarke was ok. Once she saw that her tile hadn't gone out she sighed in relief and looked over to Jackson.

"Rumors are spreading. Witnesses saw a dropship launch. It's only a matter of time before they figure out that we sent the hundred down to the ground." Jackson informed.

"Let the council worry about the people. I need you focused on establishing communication with those kids. How many dark tiles?" Abby asked looking across the board.

"Twenty-three. We've been losing them at a steady rate all day. Abby these are different. Vital signs spike for a longer duration before they flatline; it looks like a pain response. This is what we'd expect to see with exposure to radiation."

"I know what it looks like, Jackson, but there's another explanation. We just haven't found it yet."

"Chancellor on deck." Someone said and both Abby and Jackson looked around to see Jaha, Kane and a guard enter the room.

Jaha looked up to the screen to see that Wells tile was dark and he looked down sadly. "My son. We sent them down to die."

Abby went up to him and shook her head, "No. We sent then down to live... To go down to Earth to see if it's survivable so that all of us could live."

Kane stepped in front of her, "Abby, stop." he looked to Jaha, "I know this is hard, but we don't have time for false hope. This space station is dying, and Earth is not survivable. That is what the wristbands are telling us." He said motioning to the screen that had 23 dark tiles.

"We don't know what they're telling us yet. Thelonious, listen to me. Please trust me. For all we know, those kids could be perfectly fine, including Wells. Just because Marcus has lost hope since his daughter was sent down that doesn't mean you have too." Abby said looking over to Marcus who looked at her angrily.

"Don't talk you dare talk about my daughter Abby." Kane said and Jaha held him back.

"This is not the time Marcus, we have to focus the chance that Earth may not be survivable. We need to find a way to get in contact with those kids to find out if the Earth is survivable." Jaha told him and Kane backed up and walked away.

"I hope your right Abby." Jaha said before he spared one last look up the the screens and walked away.

"I hope I am to." Abby muttered looking at Clarke's tile.

On the Ground

Apparently a group of people had wandered off to find supplies that the Ark had told them that were in Mount Weather. They were going to ether get themselves killed by Trikru or the Mountain would kill them. They didn't know the dangers that the ground held yet. I walked through the forest, tracking the prints that they had left behind yesterday hoping that they would lead me to them.

I was five miles from camp when I heard arguing and I knew I was headed in the right direction and I had found the group, they were coming towards me sorta slowly and it looked like one of them were injured.

I approached them slowly with my hands up in the air so I didn't scare them at all. "Hello." They all looked at me scared a bit and backed up, "I don't mean you any harm, I just want to talk." I told them and the blonde stepped forward a few steps.

"Who are you?" She asked and I smirked.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"We were attacked our, our friend was speared in the chest and we heard him when they moved him. Do you know who it was that attacked us." She asked and I shook my head.

Great Trikru had already started going after them, this is wonderful. "No, I don't know who it was that attacked you and your friends but I need you to trust me. There are others on the ground, what's your name?" I asked.

"Clarke. Clarke Griffin." she responded and I dropped my hands. They had sent Clarke down to the ground, why?

"Oh my god." I stepped forward and she backed up. "Clarke it's me, Kassandra." She stopped and I saw a few of the other looking at me in confusion.

"No Kassandra's dead. She died fourteen years ago in landing on Earth. You can't be her?" She said and I took out a knife and and slid my glove off.

"I can prove it to you." I made a thin cut on my hand and my Nightblood dripped from the wound and I showed them it and Clarke came forward, taking my hand and examining the wound,

She looked up to me shocked, "Kassandra?" I nodded and gave her a small smile.

"It's been quite a while." I said and the injured girl came up to me limping with the help of one of the others.

"You're Kassandra Kane?" She asked and I nodded and she held out her hand.

"I'm Octavia Blake, you know my brother, Bellamy Blake." She said and I shook her hand.

"I do, how is he doing?" I asked her hoping that he was ok. It would be awesome to know if my childhood friends were still okay.

"Yeah, he's back at camp, he's keeping the camp in order till we got back with supplies." Clarke said and I could see one of the people scoff at the mention of Bellamy's name and Clarke give him a nasty look.

"Let's get you guys back to camp and get that wound you Octavia bandaged up and I'll tell you what you want to know. Let's just get out of the woods." I told them and they nodded and I led the group in the direction back to there camp.

They were all quiet as I led them back to their camp but then when we were a few miles away the questions started up. "How the hell are you still alive, Your wristband went out when you landed?"

I kept my eyes forward scanning the woods for any sign of Trikru, "It had been a rough landing, When I landed my wrist smashed on controls and the radio didn't survive landing and I had no idea how to fix it."

"Do you still have the radio?" I stopped and looked around to the ark kids.

"I know where it is but I can't exactly get to right now though and it's been broken for fourteen years and has been through some of the worst weather ever." I told them and a branch snapped and I snapped around with my knife at hand ready for anything but it had only been Octavia that had stepped on a branch. "And it's been a helluva last fourteen years that you wouldn't even begin to understand. All of us need to get back quick, we are sitting ducks out here." I said and they all looked up in the trees for Grounders.

On the Ark

Kane sat in his quarters looking down at a picture he hadn't looked at in years, not wanting to feel the pain that it was causing him. Sending down the 100 down and seeing the dark tiles on the screen indicating the kids that had died already. It reminded him of when Callie, Abby, and him watched as Kassandra's tile went out when she landed on the ground.

The door opened and Kane looked up and he saw Abby enter the room and he looked away and put the picture away and stood up.

"Councillor Griffin, what are you doing here?" Abby closed the door tightly behind her and walked further into the room.

"I've come to talk and also apologize for my outburst earlier. But what I did say was true." She moved to sit down in the chair across from him. "I know losing Kassandra was hard on both you and Callie. Her death caused Callie to take a seat in the council like you to help are people survive, not wanting to see any other innocent people be killed. She let the pain cause her to become a stronger person than she had been and find a way to bring everybody down on the ark without having to worry about radiation. You, you became distant to everybody and pushed down your emotions so you wouldn't have to feel any pain. But the wristbands are telling there is no radiation and that the kids are fine."

"How do you explain the dead kids?" He asked leaning forward in his chair.

"They might not be dead, they could be perfectly fine for all we know. I can prove it with time but you need to give me the time to prove it before we make the decision to cull 229 people from the current population." Abby told him.

"I need to see some proof, I need to know that the ground is safe. If it's not and those kids are actually dying from radiation that means we must cull 229 people to give the engineers enough time to fix the problem." Kane told her.

She stood up "You need to give me time to figure out if it is radiation then Marcus."

Marcus shook his head, "Abby everyday that we wait we must add 10 more people. Tomorrow it will be 239 the next day it will be 249. More and more people will have to die each day if we don't take the initiative to make sure we survive."

"We'll see how to vote goes at the council meeting but I hope you reconsider, Marcus. Think of the people. What if it was Kassandra on the ground, would you give up on her?" Abby asked as she got up and left Kane alone to think about what Abby had said.


	5. Earth Skills Part 2

Earth Skills Part 2

We walked through the forest for quite a while and I spotted a scout but they didn't approach us, they must have been desperate not to be seen by the 100 kids. Especially after someone just speared one kid in the chest.

I heard yelling and I walked quicker as did the others. Once we reached the border of their camp and I saw that it was just a fight between two of the 100 I stayed back and let Clarke deal with it. Octavia and Monty stopped, "Come down with us, Kassandra." Octavia said reaching for my hand.

I shook my head, "Deal with that first and get yourself bandaged myself up." I told her and she nodded and Monty helped her down to the group and I bent down and his in the bushes to hide from the sight of the 100.

I watched as one kid grabbed the other kid that he was fighting and held a knife to his throat. Clarke ran down, Finn on her tail. "Wells! Let him go!" Jaha's kid, huh, apparently today was full of surprises. I looked around, scanning the crowd for Bellamy to try and get a glance at one of my best friends that I thought I'd never seen again. It wasn't till I saw him rush over to Octavia that I had identified him. Monty gave Octavia over to Bellamy and he helped over to a log to sit down on to get her off her injured leg.

"Where's the food, princess?" Bellamy asked looking around to Clarke, Octavia, Monty, and Finn.

"We didn't make it to Mount Weather, isn't that obvious, Blake?" Finn said looking at Bellamy with hate and I wondered what was the deal with these two. Quite frankly it's good that they never made it to Mount Weather, the Mountain Men would have killed them.

"What the hell happened out there?" Bellamy asked Clarke.

"We were attacked."

Wells stepped forward towards her. "Attacked? By what?"

"Not what Chancellor. Who. Turns out that the last man from the ground died on the Ark, wasn't the last grounder." Octavia said as she took a peek at the terribly bandaged wound. I had the urge to yell at her for doing, the wound needed to be cleaned if she didn't want to risk it getting infected.

"It's true. Everything we thought we knew about the ground is wrong. There are people here, survivors. The good news is, that means we can survive. Radiation won't kill us. We have..." Clarke started but Finn cut her off.

"Bad news, the grounders will kill us."

"Where's the kid with the goggles?" Wells asked looking around noticing that they had come back one person short from their little mission.

"Jasper was hit. They took him." Clarke said and then I saw her look down and she went over to him and grabbed his arm and pulled down his sleeve to reveal a bare wrist. "Where's your wristband?"

Wells took his arm out of Clarke's grasp, "Ask him." He said pointing to Bellamy who looked away trying to avoid Clarke's gaze.

"How many, Bell?" She asked angrily.

"Twenty-four and counting." Clarke turned around to the kid behind her who was looking at her smugly.

"You idiots. Life support on the Ark is failing. That's why they sent us down here. They need to know the ground is survivable. And we need their help against the people out there. If you take off your wristbands, you're not just killing them, you're killing us." Clarke yelled throwing Bellamy a look of disappointment.

"We're stronger than you think, Clarke. You're one of the privileged. If they come down you'll have it good. But the rest of us, how many us could say the same?" he looked around and turned to the delinquents that stood around them. "We can take care of ourselves. That wristband on your arm? It makes you a prisoner. We are not prisoners anymore! They say they'll forgive your crimes. I say you're not criminals! You're fighters, survivors! The Grounders should worry about us!"

"More like you should worry about the grounders, jackass, they'll tear you to shreds." I muttered softly under my breath as the delinquents cheered. My god Bellamy had grown into an arrogant ass in the last fourteen years. I was quite ready to kick his ass, I would not let any more blood to be spilled, and now I wouldn't let everyone up on the ark die even though I had a grudge against my parents even though they did it to save my life. This was my chance to prevent a war and save lives, but Bellamy was going to destroy that very chance if he kept be an ass.

I saw Bellamy attempt to grab Clarke's arm to try and stop her but she ripped her arm out of his grasp and walked away towards the dropship, Monty following her.

I stayed where I was, they were going to go after Jasper and I would join them, they would need protection in case the grounders decided to attack them like they did Jasper when he crossed the river. I wouldn't let them die, and I had to make sure they didn't start a war especially since the clans were mostly at peace since Lexa had become Heda and the war. The tensions between Azgeda and Trikru were semi-peaceful and there was no killing until I crossed the border.

After a little while Clarke, Bellamy, Wells, and Murphy headed out of the camp. Wells and Clarke were in the front while both Murphy and Bellamy were in the back. I ran ahead into the trees and made sure that Clarke saw me to make sure she knew that I was following her.

It might be on terrible circumstances, the Ark dying but at least I got to see my friends again after all these years and I'll get to see my parents again if we can get a message up to the Ark and they come down before they all die, I grabbed the pendant around my neck and opened it and looked down to see the photos of my parents and I smiled at the memories that I had of them. I didn't have as any memories of them anymore after I made a new life for myself as Princess Of Azgeda. I still may not be happy with them, Me keeping the 100 safe was to prevent a war and to also make sure now that I made sure those of the ark survived since it was dying.

We had been walking for a while, following the trail that the warriors had left when they dragged Jasper away. They seemed like intentional in making sure they left tracks, blood, and broken branches, this was leading into a trap of some sort using Jasper as bait. That's why they didn't kill him.

"Hey, hold up. What's the rush? You don't survive a spear through the heart." I looked back to see Bellamy waving the gun in the air.

Wells walked over to Bellamy, "Put the gun away, Bellamy." Murphy shoved Wells away from Bellamy.

"Well, why don't you do something about it, huh?" Murphy asked challenging Wells.

"Jasper screamed when they moved him. If the spear had struck his heart he would have died instantly, It doesn't mean we have any time to waste." She turned to continue walking but Bellamy grabbed her wrist.

"Soon as you take off the wristband, we can go Clarke." He said and Clarke tore her arm out of his grasp.

"You may have come down here to protect both Octavia and I but I don't need your protection. You've been quiet and an ass to me ever since we landed. And the only way the Ark is going to think I'm dead is if I'm dead. Got it?" Bellamy's face changed for a moment, hurt by the words Clarke had thrown at him.

"Brave Princess." he commented and I heard movement near them and I took out my sword just in case but it was only Finn.

"Hey, why don't you find your own nickname? You call this a rescue party? Got to split up, cover more ground. Clarke, come with me." Finn said and Clarke followed him, sparing one look to Bellamy, a look of disappointment and sadness was written across her face but then she turned back to Finn.

"Better late than never." She said thanking him for his rescue and I walked with those two leaving the others behind as they just started coming, attempting to keep up with Finn and Clarke.

When the others were far enough behind me I walked closer to them along the bushed that they had approached and walked through them trying to talk to both of them. "Be careful once we reach where Trikru has taken your friend it's more than likely a trap to kill you all." I warned her and she looked over to me and nodded.

"I'm happy you're alive Kassandra, you don't know devastated Bellamy and I were once we found out that you had died in landing on Earth." She told me softly, smiling.

On The Ark

Fourteen Years Ago

Abby walked into her quarters the devastation of what had happened could clearly been seen on her face. Both Clarke and Bellamy were playing around and Jake was sitting on the couch watching the kids play. Jake looked up to see his wife place her bag on the table and look up at him sadly.

"Abby, is everything ok?" he asked getting up, heading over to his wife.

Abby shook her head and looked to the children who had stopped playing and were looking at her curiously. "Mommy is Kassandra coming over today, or is she still in trouble because her blood is diffrent from the rest of us?" Clarke asked and Abby looked down in sadness and Jake realized what had happened.

"Clarke, Bellamy can you go into the other room for a moment, I'll call you out in a few minutes." Jake asked and they nodded and headed into Clarke's room and closed the door.

Jake turned to Abby who had tears running down her face and she broke down, "Kassandra didn't make it to the ground did she?" Jake asked.

Abby sniffled, "She did but she died on impact, that's all we know, we have no way to tell anything about if the radiation levels were safe enough." She was silent for a moment before she broke down again. "I swore to Marcus and Callie when they came to me and told us that Kassandra had black blood I'd keep her safe and I failed. She got hurt on my watch in the mess hall when I was watching her for the day while Callie and Marcus were stuck in meetings for a few hours. I caused her death, I caused Callie and Marcus to loose their daughter." She cried and Jake grabbed her hands and squeezed them.

"Abby, please don't blame yourself, it was their decision to send her to the ground they wanted to give her a chance and not float her. " Jake said and Abby looked up to him.

"I still feel responsible Jake, I'm the reason that the council found out. Maybe if I had kept a better eye on the two none of this would have happened and I wouldn't have lost my best friend." She said and Jake pulled her up into a hug.

"I'm sure Callie doesn't hate you Abby, neither does Marcus. The two of them are just mourning their daughter. Give them time." Jake said and he squeezed her tightly and unknown to them they were being listened into by Clarke and Bellamy who were utterly horrified that they are best friend had died and they never got a chance to say goodbye to her. They closed the door silently and Clarke wrapped his arms around him and started crying silently into his shoulder and Bellamy wrapped his arms around her trying to comfort Clarke as she cried and he tried to hold the tears back, to try and stay strong but he couldn't and he let them fall as both him and Clarke mourned the loss of their best friend, she may have been stubborn, she got that from her father. But she was one of the best friends the two had ever have, even though she had been diffrent from everyone else on the Ark.


	6. Earth Skills Part 3

Earth Skills Part 3

We had been walking for a while, I was a great tracker and could have found their friend way before but some people that came along on the mission, Bellamy and Murphy. I wasn't sure how they'd react if I came out of nowhere, so I let Finn be the tracker to find Jasper.

"Hey, how do you know this is the right way?" Murphy asked impatiently as Finn looked around for the way to Jasper, they found blood on a bunch of rocks and a broken tree branch that had some blood coated on it.

"We don't. Spacewalker thinks he's a tracker." Bellamy said a little to enthusiastically as if he was trying to piss someone off. And he was doing that indefinitely to me, I wanted to punch him in his stupid face for being a stupid reckless pain in the ass for trying to get the rest of his people up on the Ark killed and for not taking the danger that the Earth posed to everyone seriously. Triku could kill them any moment they wanted if provoked, the Mountain Men could come and kill them all, Reapers, Acid fog, Pauna, you name it and it could kill every single last one of them and then they'd actually all be dead.

"It's called cutting sign. Fourth-year Earth skills. He's good." Wells complemented Finn.

"You want to keep it down or should I paint a target in your backs?" Finn said looking back to Bellamy, Wells, and Murphy. Finn went over to a broken branch and examined it and Clarke came over to, to examine it.

I heard a distant moan and I took out my sword yet again, just in case there was any one guarding the trap.

"What the hell was that?" Murphy asked.

"Now would be a good time to take out that gun, Bell." She told him and he took it out and they walked into the clearing ahead.

The warriors that had take him had strung him up in a tree to die but they had saved his life but what looks like putting coagulant on his wound to stop the bleeding and prevent infection.

"Jasper. Oh, my god." Clarke said and moved closer carefully.

"Clarke, be careful." Bellamy called out and Clarke looked back to him and gave a small smile.

"Jasper. What the hell is this." She said again and the ground gave out from beneath her but she was caught by Bellamy. I wanted to run out and help him pull her out but I stayed hidden just in case they needed help at all from unknown assailants.

"Clarke! Get her up! Pull her up!" Finn yelled and everybody scrambled to pull her up. "You okay?" he asked.

She nodded, "Yeah. We need to get him down." She told them focusing on the task at hand. I so wanted to help them, but since Bellamy had a gun I didn't want to spook him.

"I'll climb up there and cut the vines." Finn said walking towards the tree looking for any more traps that could be around it and cause him to fall to his death.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm with you." Wells said.

Finn stopped and shook his head, "No. Stay with Clarke. And watch him." He motioned over to Bellamy who looked at Finn quite annoyed.

"I wouldn't harm Clarke, Spacewalker. She's my girlfriend, I mean she may not be happy with me right now but she loves me." Bellamy shot back to Finn. I smiled Clarke and Bellamy had started dating on the Ark, how cute. It made me think back to when I found love last time a few years ago and how that was torn away from me in the last war.

Finn looked at him, his eyes filled with hatred and he looked over to Murphy. "You. Let's go." Both of them went over to the tree and climbed up and started using the knives that they had made and were cutting down Jasper as we speak.

A few minutes passed and I watched around as the group worked to get there friend when a low growling could be heard. Ahh shit, of course it would be animal that would kill them and not a grounder. I saw a panther climb out of the bushes and I moved forward to kill it but I was grabbed from behind, a hand was shoved over my mouth and I struggled and everything began to grow heavy and I realised someone had drugged me.

The kept a tight grip on me and a hand shoved over my mouth and I struggled to breathe. I started to stumble and the person lowered me to the ground. This was not how this was supposed to go. My eyes fluttered but I was just able to make out a Trikru Warrior standing over me with rope in his hand before everything faded into darkness.


	7. Alliances

Alliances

I kept quiet, lying still on the cold stone floor of what I could tell was a cave without having to open my eyes. The Skygirl part of me wanted to get up and run away, but the Azgeda part of me knew to stay still, wait for the perfect time to strike and kill the warrior if they posed a threat to me or now the 100.

"Azen gada, hakom yu hir?" (Ice girl, why you here?) The warrior asked and I heard his footsteps come closer to me. "Ai get em in yu stomba raun." (I know you are awake.) They pushed me a little bit and I let myself role on to my back, the best avantage I would probably have to attack the warrior.

Two fingers were placed on my neck, he probably wanted to check and see if I was still alive or if I was awake by how fast or slow my pulse was. I had had training so I had learned how to keep my pulse low when I needed to. I felt his breath on my face and that's when I chose the time to attack.

I swung my head up and hit him hard with mine, sending him stumbling and landing on the ground. I reached for his knife on his side, but he grabbed my hair and he smacked me against the wall and I crumpled to the ground for what seemed to be a brief second and he was coming towards me with a knife.

"Hod op gonen, Ai laik sis au yu." (Stop fighting, I am helping you.) The warrior said and stopped as I looked up at him. "You laik Natblida." (You are a Nightblood.) He put his knife away and came towards me and offered me his hand but I didn't take it and I pushed myself off the ground, using the cave wall to help me.

"Sha, ai laik Hainofi Kassandra Kom Azgeda. Skaikru slip don kom skai, ai souda shil op emo." (Yes, I am Princess Kassandra of Azgeda. The Sky People fell from the sky, I must protect them.) I told him and he bowed and then stood up after a moment.

"Ai laik fiya. Ai shil op emo seintaim. Ai laik Linkoln. ( I am sorry. I protect them also I am Lincoln.) He said and bowed, I looked at him curiosity written across my face. Why did he want to protect them, he had no reason to at all unlike me.

"Hakom?"(Why?) I asked and he nodded and he took out his knife and I held out my wrists and he cut the ropes around my wrists.

"I do not want to see any other get hurt. If I can protect them, and make the commander believe that they are here peacefully she will not attack them, but you know if they threaten us she will start a war. Why are you here?" Lincoln asked switching over to English

"Before I became Princess Of Azgeda, I came from the sky. I was born of Skaikru but I have lived here on Earth for 14 years, living in Azgeda. Queen Nia made me the Princess." I told him.

"You're a Natblida from the sky?" I nodded.

"I am. I need to get going back to the 100's camp." I said and he nodded and he walked over to a table he had in the cave and when he turned back around he handed me my weapons.

"Would you like for me to keep your the furs and all in the cave for you. It would help you infiltrate there camp if you wore regular clothes, I can't do anything to help you hide your markings. I can keep your stuff safe for you in here though." Lincoln offered and I knew it would be better than leaving my stuff in the empty cave where it could be found by anyone.

"Thank you, I will come by later and drop my stuff off." I took off everything but the pair of black pants and tank top. I looked like a sky person, minus the fact the my hair had more of the grounder look and I had my markings. I shoved my knife in my boot. I had to keep some weapon on me, I was in enemy territory.

"I'll see you later Lincoln, I'll keep them safe, and please don't tell anyone that I am here." I walked out of the cave into the dark, I looked into the sky the moon was just about at its peak, jeez whatever Lincoln had used on me had really knocked me out. Clarke was probably quite worried about me with having disappeared.

I made my way back to the camp which wasn't too hard to find, they were busy and had a campfire going. They were all eating, good they had found food.

I kept my head down, my hair hanging in my face, I scanned the the groups and I found Clarke standing by the dropship. I walked up to her quickly and I saw her head perk up and she pulled me aside next to the dropship.

"Kassie, where did you go? You had both Octavia and I worried about you." She said and I shushed her.

"Ran into a bit of trouble but it's all sorted out now. How's your friend?" I asked her and she turned all serious.

"They put some type of cologuent on his wound. Do you think you would happen to know what they used if I showed you?" She asked and I shrugged.

"Trikru uses slightly diffrent plants then Azgeda, I may know though." I told her and she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the dropship, going up a few floors. Once we reached the top, the only people in the room were Octavia, and Monty. Octavia was tending to Jasper while Monty worked on fixing the radio.

Octavia saw me and she got up and smiled, "Glad to see your okay there Kassandra. You had us worried there for a bit."

"I think I had been worried for a bit myself when I got myself into a bit of trouble, Octavia." I told her and I joined her next to Jasper who was unconscious and I examined the wound, It looked like some type of red leaf based. I never saw the plant before but I'm sure Lincoln may knew if I asked him.

"Do you know what's on the wound?" Clarke asked and the hatch opened up and I quickly turned away from the hatch.

"Monty, Clarke, O, and you," I guessed that he couldnt tell who I was but how could he, he hadn't seen me for 14 years and didn't know that I was still alive. "Would you guys like some food?" He asked and all of them nodded and Octavia looked to me and nodded slowly, telling me to say yes from what I gathered.

"Sure, that would be nice." I said not turning back to him.

"Ok, I'll be right back." I heard footsteps descend down the ladder and I sighed. This was going to be too damn hard for me if I didn't get the rest of the camp to know who I was.

"When do you plan on making yourself known to the rest of the camp. I mean you can't hide quite easily with those marks on your face." Octavia said.

I knew she was right, I'd have to get it over and done with. So why not start with Bellamy. "When Bellamy comes back, I'll confront him, how about that?" I asked her and she nodded.

"It's a start."


	8. Surviving

sorry its been a long time, I recommend to go back and reread i have added a few things into the story.

Surviving

I sat in the corner of the room, my face covered by the darkness. I was nervous, Clarke, Octavia, and Monty tried to get me to calm down while waiting for Bellamy to come back but I don't think anything could calm me down right now.

The others had been calm and trusted me but they had also heard about me and also that I had died when I landed. The door opened up and Bellamy climbed up, he handed the food to the others and then he came over to me, the other watched intently and I stood up in front of Bellamy and he froze and backed up a few steps.

"Bellamy it's okay." Clarke said coming over to him, stopping him from backing up.

"Who are you?" He asked and I gave him a small smile.

"It's me Bellamy, it's Kassandra." I said and I stepped forward and Clarke prevented him from backing up and I walked up to him till I was about 2 feet away from him.

"That's impossible, you died." He looked as if he had seen a ghost, wouldn't put it past him. It was almost funny though, In the winter months we never got much sun so I was usually quite pale unless I was required to travel to any other territory for Queen Nia.

"No, my pod was damaged a bit, and I was a bit banged up a bit but I lived." His face changed to a stern look and he crossed his arms.

"Prove it then, Kassandra has black blood." He said and I rolled my eyes and I took off the bandage I had put on the cut I made on my hand to show Clarke earlier, proving it to her that it was me. He took my hand and looked at the wound he looked up at me, shock covering his face and he wrapped his arms tightly around me. I stood there with my arms at an awkward angle and blood dripping from my hand.

"So where have you lived the last several years." Bellamy asked as he let me go.

"I lived with my clan, Azgeda is like 50 miles from here. That's where my pod landed, they took me in. Did the Chancellor try and land you near where they landed me?" I asked them and both Clarke and Bellamy nodded.

"Well, in a way it would have been probably better if you landed in Azgeda land rather than Trikru." I told them.

"Why?" Octavia asked and I looked over to her.

"Azgeda and Trikru, well let's just say are not friendly with one another." I said and she nodded understanding or at least I think she did.

"So why'd you travel 50 miles to the dropship into enemy territory?" Monty asked.

"The clans have relatively been at peace for almost 3 years since the war. I rather not see that fall apart after all this time, after all I have lost. I also feel like it's my duty to protect you all. I may have grown up on this cruel world but I was born on the Ark. You guys are also my family." I said looking over to Bellamy and Clarke. "And to top it off both off, both Mom and Dad are still up there, right?" I hope they did not get floated. I'm not sure what I would do if I found out they had been dead for years and I had no idea. I have my moments of hate and love.

"Yeah Kane and Callie are still alive. They are trying to save us all. But Bellamy is being an idiot and making it seem like we are all dying. And he's going to stop... right?" I looked over to Bellamy and his eyes looked around to all of us and looked to the floor. If you knew why I did it, you may actually understand why I am doing it."

"You are going to stop Bellamy. I want to make sure no more innocent blood is shed and that another war doesn't break out." I marched up to him jabbing him in the chest with my finger and he backed up. "I spent the last 14 years here thinking that Queen Nia, Roan, Ontari would be the only family I would ever have again. I believed I would never have the chance again to see my Mother or Father or you guys again. So I swear, you screw this up for me. You will wish I did die when I landed on Earth all those years ago." I threatened and he glared at me and nodded.

"I'll stop." I stared at him for a few more seconds and I turned back to the rest of them. "There is an ally not far from here that I can ask if they have the medicine that they used on his wound." I motioned to the unconscious Jasper and Clarke nodded thanking me and she went over to Bellamy and gave him a hug.

I did not know why, but Bellamy seemed scared of something. Maybe it was me, but I had feeling that it wasn't. We all had our secrets, I would not push him to find out his secrets unless it was absolutely needed.

The door hatch opened and someone stepped up into the floor and when they turned to us they stopped and their eyes landed on me. They took out their handmade knife that had been made with parts of the ship. "Who the hell are you?" They asked and Bellamy stepped between me and the other man.

"Miller, gather everyone up for an announcement in 5 minutes." He ordered, Miller looked at me cautiously for a few more seconds before he proceeded down the stairs to the lowest level.

"Well now get to tell everyone that I am alive. Let's see how well this goes, I'm probably not that well known on the Ark am I?" I asked them and they shook their heads.

"Really did Chancellor Sidney make it so like everyone on the Ark know that I was a Natblida or something along those lines?" I asked them.

"Sidney is no longer Chancellor. Jaha is Chancellor." Clarke said and I looked at her shocked, but gratefully happy that the crazy bitch was no longer the leader of the Ark.

"Well, it's nice to know the crazy bitch is no longer in charge anymore on the Ark." I told them and they rolled their eyes.

"What is Jaha not a good Chancellor ether?" I asked and they all scoffed.

"Well, let's see, he arrested me and threw me in solitary and floated my Dad because he was going to go public on the fact that the Ark is running out of Oxygen." She pointed to Bellamy and Octavia, "Octavia was arrested for being born. Bellamy had to help his mother hide her for 16 years and take care of her. Several of us had been sentenced us to the Skybox for the littlest things. Keeping family safe, trying to make sure our people knew the truth about what was really going on, on the Ark.

"The Ark is running out of air!" I yelled and I looked over to Bellamy and marched up to him and I pushed him up against the wall, pinning him there. "Like I said before, My Mother and Father are up there! You would be willing to sacrifice hundreds of people!"

"Oh, like you haven't done that sorta thing yourself before?" He shot back and I turned away from him. I remembered the bloody war three years ago, the death of hundreds of people, and a few of them were the people I cared about like Mikal I turned back to Bellamy and I punched him in the face and he groaned and held his nose in pain and I walked over to Monty who was looking at me in shock.

"I'm going to go get the radio from the pod. I may be a few days. If I don't come back in 3 days I may not be coming back so be careful and stay close to the walls that you are building and if you happen to see anyone just go the other way. Stay out of there way and don't give Trikru a reason to attack you because you will not win if they come after you." I warned him and I headed to the ladder and was stopped by both Clarke and Octavia.

"Wait."

"Clarke, don't try and stop me right now." I warned her and she let go of my arm.

"I'm not trying to stop you, Kassie. I just wanted to tell you, be careful. Please." she said and I nodded and I turned to leave the camp. This time not caring if anyone stopped me, but they didn't and I walked right out of the camp to the cave and gather my weapons. The trip across the border I knew would be dangerous but Monty would need the parts from the radio to be able to get into contact with the Ark, to my mother and father. To tell him that the 100 were alive, me also.

I would meet them again, on how that would go, I had no idea. I'd cross the bridge when I came to it.


	9. Im backkkkk

Hey guys, im back. Go reread the story I added some things in. Hope you like!


	10. Cold Hearted

Cold Hearted

All ready to go I stood in the entrance of the cave in the shadows, Lincoln had gone to retrieve my stuff for me that I had left in the cave near the dropship, he didn't want to risk any of his clan seeing me.

I knew getting the radio would be a challenge, it was deep into the territory, but I guess I'm lucky it was a bit of a distance from the village nearby. But now, most definitely they knew I had snuck away and she probably had sent multiple scouts after me and Echo who was one of the best trackers. She would soon find me after I crossed.

I heard footsteps coming and I saw Lincoln coming up to the cave with my horse and other supplies.

He came up to me and he handed me my bag, "Alright, from what I saw on the way back, there are scouts to the east so try and steer clear of there. Get the radio and come back safe. I'll try my best to keep them safe and out of trouble." Lincoln said and I laughed slightly.

"Your more than likely to join them in the trouble Lincoln, even I know your history of defying orders of the Commander and the leader of out village." He looked around and looked back up to me.

"You best ought to get going before the patrol moves closer our way." I nodded.

"See you in a few days and please keep them safe." I told him and he nodded and I took off out of the cave as fast as I could, the border was probably about a day trip to the border but then the ship was a good 10 miles from the border and not far from the village so there would be other warriors around so sneaking back in and then out would be a bit trickier since Nia probably put out watches for me all throughout our land and maybe send Echo after me.

From a distance Echo was watching, Kassandra hadn't found out that she was being tailed just yet and she was planning to keep it that way till she had the perfect opportunity to do so. Trikru's territory was somewhat foreign to the both of them, the battle three years ago had mostly taken place on Trikru's and Azgeda land. Even though they hadn't crossed the border since then they knew roughly where they were going.

Nia had tasked her in taking Kassandra home and when they got home it would not be pretty for anyone. Kassandra would be punished for her actions. She would be confined to camp till the conclave and her Ontari would then fight to the death.

I was well on about 5 miles away from camp and not far from the pod and I had luckily not run into anyone. I saw it ahead and as I closed in I hopped off my horse and walked up to the pod. I took out my knife and opened up the door. There were a lot of dust and cobwebs covering the inside and I dusted them away and looked for the radio and when I spotted it I tried to dislodged it and I took my knife out and began to cut the wires at the base of the board making sure that Monty would have enough to work with to get into contact with the Ark.

I heard the light footsteps of someone running towards me and I dropped the radio in the seat and quickly got out and used my knife ready to attack but I was kicked in the ankle and collapsed in the snow and quickly looked up to see Echo standing over me.

"Komba raun glong op ai Kassandra, Nia gaf in yu homba raun hou." (Come with me Kassandra, Nia wants you to come home.) Echo said and she took out her sword. I quickly stood up and took out my sword and moved back a little.

"Hakom Echo, den em tich op a wochop?" (Why Echo, so she can teach me a lesson?) I questioned her and she smirked. "You are sick Echo, you know that? Nia wants me home because she thinks i'll join Skaikru and betray Azgeda." She came at me and she swiped her blade at me a few times ad it clashed with mine and sparks came off and I nicked her side and she stumbled back for a sec but recovered quickly but I quickly gained the upper hand as I already had injured her, I continuously kept going at her weak spots.

"Nia always did have the thought in the back of her mind, if Skaikru ever came down that you would run off to them. She took you in, you were her daughter and you betrayed her. She threw into my shoulder and I winced, I pulled out the knife and rushed at her while she was still on the ground.

She kicked my feet from beneath me and quickly grabbed my injured shoulder and dug her fingers into the black mess nad I cried out and that one second of weakness was enough for her to be able to pin me in the snow.

"Echo you fool, she never loved me. I was just part of her plan like Ontari so Azgeda so we can take control of the coalition. I know that, Ontari knows that but she doesn't care, she just wants to be heda." I told her.

"You're wrong Kassandra." she went to go bind my hands and I took that chance to get up but she was ready and she hit me in the head with the hilt of her sword and I dropped back into the snow, darkness dancing on the edge of my vision. And I tried to stand up but when I sat up I was hit with dizziness. I knew for one thing, I was so screwed.


	11. Loyalty To The Throne

Echo rode into the village on her horse, guiding another horse behind her carrying an unconscious Kassandra.

"Echo, Haiplana Nia don ge fingadon set raun." (Echo, Queen Nia has been waiting.)The Guard said and he went over to Kassandra to check her, he saw the black blood coating the side of her head. "Ai gada op Hainofi Kassandra no hon nat kom op hosh yu. (I gather Princess Kassandra would not come quietly.)

No, em don no. (No she did not.) Echo replied and she continued into the village and when they stopped off by the horses she had a member of the army pick her and follow her as they headed into the throne room. Echo walked in front with the guards dragging in a now chained Kassandra who was starting to come to and the guards threw her down roughly on the ground in front of Queen Nia who sat on her throne and next to her stood Ontari, her face stoic.

Kassandra pushed herself for a moment but fell right back to the ground and she pushed herself over to the stairs and stumbled onto her feet.

"Hainofi Kassandra yu ron we dison kom Azgeda ta kru chon lesad yu ta wan op." (Princess Kassandra you run from Azgeda to people who left you to die.) Queen Nia said and she stood up and came over to Kassandra who stood tall as Queen Nia towered over her.

"Lis emo gifa ad. Chit yu gaf?" (At Least they care. What do you want?) I asked her and Nia smiled and she kicked Kassandra in the knee and she let out a little shout and collapsed to the floor and looked up to Nia.

"AI gaf in yu ta kog raun yu natrona Azgeda." (I want you to pay for betraying Ica Nation.) Nia yelled and she began to beat Kassandra. Kassandra fought back, lashing out at Nia until Ontari spoke up.

"Ai Haiplana, ai wich in you huk op Kassandra lok op (My Queen, I believe it would be better to throw Kassandra in lockup.) Ontari suggested and Nia looked down at Kassandra who was spitting out blood onto the ground and she looked up to the queen.

"Ai vout in yu ait Ontari (I think your right Ontari.) Nia motined for the guards to take Kassandra away.

"GET YOUR DAMN HANDS OFF OF ME, YOU SONS OF BITCHES!" She elbowed one of the guards in the face and she ran for the door, but when she opened it she was hit in the head by another guard and she fell backwards, hitting the floor roughly.

Two guards picked her up and dragged her out of the room. Queen Nia turned to Ontari who was had a calm exterior but inside she was nervous as hell as she watched the person that she thought as a sister, get dragged out of the room.

"Du na slip thru, ai Ontari." (Do not fail me Ontari.)

Ontari nodded, Nia smiled. "Bos" (Good)


	12. Heart and Soul

If someone had asked me how my life has been for the last fourteen years that I have lived down here, I'd probably tell them things have been tough but I'm still breathing. Truthfully though I wouldn't know what to tell them, I have faced so much down here, the pain and death never leaves you, all it does is follow, wherever you go. But I mean I was happy that I was able to in someway start over again, it showed me who I was on the inside.

I have my loyalty to those who I care about, I have the honor that a warrior has in battle. I had had the love down but now that is a gap, a whole inside of me that will never be filled. And I had the family I knew I could count on since landed down here. Roan he always stood up for me, wherever he could. But even her was gone, forced away by the commander as payback for Nia killing Costia.

I looked around the cold grey dungeon. On the ground there was a light dusting of snow in a few areas. It hadn't been the first time that Nia had thrown me in the dungeon, and nor would it be the last.

Being locked up down here kinda of messed with your sense of time. I don't know how long I had been locked up down here but I knew this was only the beginning.

The door opened and a few guards came into the cell and then NIa followed after Echo walked into the room and I gave her hateful stare that had no effect on her whatsoever. I got up and looked to the group of guards that surrounded me.

"Your resilient, more than many of the clan are. I know if I were to give you a lesson, it wouldn't stick as much. But i'm going to try something new, Solitary." Nia said with an evil smile and the calm exterior that I had had dropped.

"Oh if you don't think I don't remember your fear of enclosed spaces and being alone your wrong. The Guards unhook my chains and I tried to fight back but there were too many and they dragged me down the hall and I continued to struggle but they were able to keep me in the middle of them standing up somewhat.

We reached a room and I was thrown into the room and chained to the door and it quickly closed behind me. I pushed my self up on to my side. I could see nothing it was pitch black. I backed up and hit a wall and I put my foot out to see how big the room was, and it was a bit shorter than the length of my leg. And the other way I guessed there was only about four feet of room. A barred window at the top of the door opened and Nia's face appeared in the window. "Have fun, I'll see you in a week." she closed the door leaving me alone in the pitch dark little cell. I brought my knees to my chest and out my head in my knees and closed my eyes trying to concentrate on the sound of my breathing so I didn't lose it. When I had been sent down and woke up in that tiny pod for a while before reentry. I don't know I never do well in tight spaces. It reminded me to much of the pod and that day.

 **I'm aware this chapter is short and that it sucks but I wanted to give you something. Hope you enjoyed. More of the 100 to come in the next chapter. If you are a fan of the Avengers check out my new story Ice Witch.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	13. Twilight's Last Gleaming

Abby sat in Clarke's old cell looking at the Earth through the window on the ceiling. The door opened up and Abby stood up and a guard walked into the cell and behind him Jaha followed.

"Prisoner, step to the rear of the cell." Abby stepped back keeping her eyes in Jaha ready to question her.

"You can leave us alone now sergeant.

"Sir." The Guard started to question looking back at Jaha and then exited to room not wanting to argue with the man

"Has Raven started her decent?" Environmental factors?" she questioned and got no answer.

"As of this morning, Oxygen is down 16%. Co2 and Methane are heading to red levels." Jaha informed Abby and she looked at him surprised.

"But, our projections said that we wouldn't be critical for another three months."

"Your husbands projections were wrong. The Council has granted you work release pending review. Medical is overwhelmed. Dizziness, fatigue, vision problems." Jaha told her and he set the case that he held behind him down on the small table in the room.

"It's pulmonary toxicity. I know how they feel. She leaned up against the wall and closed her eyes. The problem was worse than she had imagined, the effects were affecting the population of the Ark faster than she realized.

"Thr Prison section has been on half air since midnight." He handed Abby oxygen and she she shook her head when she laid her eyes on it.

"No. I'm not going to take more than my share." she refused and he kept out for her to take. Jaha knew that Abby was stubborn and that she never gave up easily, but neither did he on occasion, especially when it came to his friends. "We start choosing who gets extra o2, and were one step closer to choosing who lives and who dies."

"Abby... The Council approved Kane's population reduction plan three hours ago." Jaha said and Abby's head perked up in surprise.

"You voted without me? Why?"

"You broke the law Abby, you helped Raven launch herself down in a pod to an irradiated planet and probably kill herself in the process. Another life lost, her death is on your hands." There was a beat of silence. "It wouldn't have mattered anyways, we followed the rules of order. It wouldn't have mattered. Their approval was unanimous. We start in 12 hours."

"How many?" Abby asked

"320 people will be excised from the grid."

"No, murdered, Thelonious. 320 people will be murdered."

"We need to wait for Raven to report back."

"Look at those numbers. Every hour that passes, we put more people in danger.

"She risked her life for those people."

"No, you risked her life. When you let her believe that loving a boy somehow meant trusting her life in a hundred year old metal coffin. And that trust is going to kill her. Another child dead, just like the others, just like our own." He trust the oxygen back at her. "Take this. People are suffering. You can help."

"Raven will make it to Earth. I know she will." Abby said confidently to Jaha and put the mask over her mouth, taking deep breaths.

"Goodspeed to her."

Octavia and Clarke were exploring the woods around the ship with caution of Cassandra's warning. They rather not be killed tonight. They had been looking for more food, they had plenty of meat back at camp but they thought it would be good if they had nuts and berries also.

Clarke was sitting at a bush picking some of the berries that looked ready enough and putting it in the collection bag that they had managed to whip up with the supplies that they had.

"Clarke, do you think Kassandra will be ok?" Octavia asked her and Clarke turned her head around to look at her and shrugged.

"I have hope O. She survived down here for fourteen years. The chances are pretty high." She commented but deep down she was worried but wouldn't show it. Her long time best friend from the Ark was still alive. She was diffrent, a lot diffrent. But she didn't mind cause so was she. So was everyone else. The ground gave you a diffrent perspective on life, in space they had so many rules up there that they had to worry about. Down here things were a bit diffrent but at least they were not confined to the station. They had the world at their fingertips. "Hopefully the radio parts from her pod are still in good condition so Mnty can use them to be able to contact the Ark, before they decide to start decreasing the population to save air.

There was a flash of light above them and they looked up into the sky to see what looked like a comet flying through the atmosphere.

After a moment the sky lit up even more as what could be made out as a pod crashed down in the woods.

"Octavia, that was a pod! The Ark has sent something down." Clarke said looking over to Octavia excitedly.

"Or someone" Octavia said and she started running off in the direction of the landing site of the pod and Clarke ran after her grabbing her arm stopping her in her path.

"Wait, we need to go back to camp and grab some sort of weapon. There are grounders out there." She said and after Octavia nodded and both of them started off back to camp.

Everyone in camp was ether around the fire and just hanging around when a boom erupted in the sky, "Check it out." Everyone looked up into the sky to see a ship falling through the sky towards the ground in the distance.

"Bellamy! Get out here." Someone yelled and a few moments later Bellamy walked out of the dropship and up into the sky where several people were pointing up at and he saw the ship crash on the distance and ducked back into the dropship, a plan already brewing on how to deal with this new problem. On that ship there were ether supplies or there was a person aboard, but he did know one thing. There was a radio on the pod and no one would get their hands on it. He knew his relationship with Clarke, O, and Kassandra would be tougher now but it would be worth it in the long run. I wouldn't have to worry about the Ark being on my ass if they ended up making it to the ground after I shot the chancellor.

 **Alright the last day that I know that ill be able to update for at least a while will probably be June 10th. Just wanted to let you guys know. Comment down below what you think. Ill try my best to get updates over the summer but I cant promise anything. It'll be hard without a laptop. I'll try to get more chapters out so I wont be on my regular schedule of updating.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	14. Twilight's Last Gleaming Part 2

Clarke and Octavia entered the camp and they were confronted by Finn. "Hey were going to head out to when it's a bit lighter out."

Clarke rolled her eyes in annoyance, "There may be grounders out there Finn. They also saw the ship fall to though. So if there was someone else in there they could be dead by the time we find them."

She pushed by him side by side with Octavia to go and get some gear from the dropship and get Bellamy, and a few other to join her and Octavia. Finn grabbed her wrist and pulled her closer.

"Finn, get go of my wrist, now!" She yelled, not having the patience to deal with him, when he didn't let go she brought her fist forward full force and knocked Finn off his feet and he tumbled to the ground holding his now bloody nose. "When will you realise that I don't like you Finn. I love Bellamy, he and I may not being seeing eye to I on everything right now but that doesn't change how I feel about him, so please do us all a favor and stay away from me, or otherwise go float yourself!" She said harshly and walked off with Octavia following her.

The whole camp went quiet, and one person spoke up. "Damn, remind me never to piss of the princess."

Inside the dropship Monty, Octavia, Clarke, started to gather up supplies and weapons for the trip to where the pod landed.

"That ship was to small to be a dropship, I'm thinking it was a cargo pod." Monty said.

"They wouldn't arm us, it's probably nutrition packs, and medical supplies, there'd be a radio. We can talk to the Ark." Clarke said.

"That is if the radio wasn't fried in the landing." Monty said.

"Were not alone down here anymore." Finn walked into the room and everybody turned to him.

"That's a good thing." Octavia told him.

"Yeah, not for Wells or Charlotte or Atom." He shot back and Octavia rolled her eyes.

"Nobody thought any of us would survive. But we did. Just like Kassandra did." Clarke said and Finn rolled his eyes throwing his hands up in the air.

"Yeah Kassandra who said it herself if she wasnt back in three days that she may not be coming back. So the reality has to be faced that she probably dead by now and we are alone now with no allies." FInn yelled and Octavia crossed her arms.

"I doubt she's dead, Finn. From the stories that Bellamy and Clarke told me as a kid, Kassandra was stubborn just like Kane and she still is, she won't go down without a fight." Octavia smiled, she had heard many stories about Kassandra from both Clarke and Bellamy and had looked up to be just like Kassandra.

Finn stood their still not convinced and Monty took out a map that they had been given when sent down and laid it out in front of the group. "If the pod cleared the ridge, it's probably near the lake."

"We should get moving." Clarke grabbed her makeshift bag from the ground. Octavia and Monty went to grab a makeshift bag but she stopped them.

"Octavia, you're not coming. Your injured and it could be dangerous. And Monty", she turned to him and he was looking as eager as ever to get out of there. "You're an engineer, were going to need you, it's too risky."

"Like hell if you think were going to let you go out alone Clarke. Who says it's too risky for you?" She asked the blonde who glanced to her for a sec and looked over to the door.

"I'm not risking any more lives Octavia."

"She's not going alone." Everyone looked over to the door to see Bellamy standing in the door looking conflicted. He walked up to Clarke and took her hand. "I'm not going to let you go out there alone Princess. They are spear throwing grounders out there." Clarke looked up in to his eyes, trying to tell if he had not other motives other than protecting her. She couldnt tell though with the conflicted look he had on his face.

"Fine. Let's go Bellamy." He smiled and they said their goodbyes to everyone else and they headed out of camp but what they didn't know was that not to far behind them they were being followed by Finn.

 **I'm sorry for the people out their who like Finn. I don't really like him. To me he was just an annoying ass. Hope you enjoyed, comment down below :)**

 **-icewarrior413**


	15. Twilight's Last Gleaming Part 3

It was still still somewhat dark out as Clarke and Bellamy walked through the woods towards the fallen pod. It was complete silence and neither one had spoken up. Not sure to say to one another.

Bellamy couldn't stop looking over to Clarke as they walked through the forest. Clarke finally stopped walking as did Bellamy and she sighed. "What do you want to say Bellamy, spit it out."

"I'm sorry Clarke."

"I know you are Bellamy, but sorry doesn't cut it this time. You made a decision that could cost everybody's life up on the Ark and also ours by leaving us outnumbered to grounders, we may have Kassandra but even shes not a miracle worker. I love you Bellamy but you just have to give me some time. That's all that I'm asking for please." She said looking up to him and started to walk away leaving Bellamy standing there

"I love you too Clarke." he muttered softly and she watched as she continued walking. He started to walk faster to catch up with her.

Unknown to the others Finn was already at the pod, he opened it, stopping when he saw it was Raven, his girlfriend while he had been on the Ark. "Raven." He checked her pulse to see if she was still alive, sighing in relief when he found it.

He looked down to the radio which was still working but barely.

"Finn what the hell are you doing here?" He turned around to see Bellamy and Clarke running towards him. And he quickly backed away from the pod to reveal Raven who was still unconscious.

"I wanted to see what it was that was in the pod that's all Clarke." Clarke rushed to Raven's side and began to check her out and see the extent of her injuries.

Clarke grabbed the radio, "Ark Station, this is Clarke Griffin. I am transmitting from the ground do you read me."

 _"Pod one, this is Ark Medical. If you are receiving, please respond."_

"They can't hear us." Clarke looked up to Bellamy. He was relieved but he wouldn't tell Clarke that, not wanting to get yelled at.

"Raven can fix it." Finn looked to Raven who was starting to come to and she pulled off her helmet and she caught the eyes of Clarke.

"Am I on the ground?" She asked and Clarke nodded standing up, ready to help her out of the pod if she needed it. "I didn't die."

Clarke chuckled as she helped Raven up and out of the pod.

"No you didn't."

On the Ark

Kane stood off to the side in Jaha's quarters as he read over the plan for the population reduction scheduled to occur later in the day.

"At 1930 hours, all the hatches and vents leading to section 17 will be sealed. It will appear to be a malfunction of the fire containment system." Kane said and Jaha sat thier not looking to pleased.

"So, it'll look like an accident."

"It's essential to maintaining public order after the culling takes place. All residents of Section 17 will be in their sleep period. The council has already issued a writ of consent giving the chancellor permission to carry out the population reduction." Kane said and he handing him the writ.

Jaha didn't take the writ and he looked up to Kane, "A sleeping gas will be introduced into the air."

"On you command, the oxygen supply to Section 17 will be cut off. It should be painless. Document needs your approval."

"You have it... with one alteration. You'll give the authority to cut off the oxygen." Kane looked at him confused.

"I dont have the authority."

"In your capacity as chancellor. Tonight, I'll be in section 17 inspecting repairs to the hull, and when those doors are closed on those people, their my fate will be my fate."

"Your fate. Don't do this."

"My mind is made up. I'm leaving you in terrible times, Marcus, but you... you have a strength that is not weakened by sentiment. And that's exactly what it's going to take for us to survive." Jaha yelled but quieted down and Kane turned away walking out the room.

 **This is going to be the last chapter for a while now, I have to hand my chrome book in tomorrow to school so I wont have a computer to update on ill only have my Ipod. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **-icewarrior413**


	16. Lost and Found

Go back and re read since I haven't updated in a while. Sorry it took so long to update. I'm taking a full 18 credits in college and working. I've been working on trying to get everything updated when I have free time. This chapter is short but it's something. The next chapter Id say in a week or so to try and write.

Hope you enjoy.

8 days later

I stumbled through the woods, my side on fire, the stab wounds inflicted by the guards were more than likely going to be my main issue. I could tell that I had lost a decent amount of blood loss, I was seeing like three of everything.

"Control, we have found one of the savages, she's headed towards the kids from the dropship. Would you like us to bring her in?" I heard someone say from the bushes as I stumbled into a tree.

"Yes, we could use some more people in the harvest chamber, take her in if you can, if not, shoot her. One less of those animals, that we'll have to deal with."

"Copy that." I heard shuffling behind me, I had no weapons to defend myself. I had escaped my cell as fast as I could and fled, killing a few guards on my way out. Sensing that the guard was close enough for me to take on in this condition, I lunged at him knocking him to the ground. My side was in a tremendous amount of pain but I fought through it, this was a fight for my life. I knew the maunon would have no problem killing me.

"Stop fighting." The man I had wrestled down to the ground and now was struggling for his gun that lay discarded next to him. He came up with a knife and I swat it out of his hand and grabbed it, swiping off three of his fingers.

Reed blood went everywhere and his fingers fell to the ground and he screamed in pain and I saw beneath his mask that he was getting radiation burns on his face. I ended it with a quick knife to the heart and pain ripped through my shoulder. I grunted and looked behind me to see another one of the maunon men and I threw the knife at him slicing his suit he wore. He fell to the ground, desperately trying to patch his suit screaming frantically. I took that opportunity and ran as fast as I fucking could. I just used my only weapon at the current moment that's all I could do, I had a few stab wounds and on top of that I now had a gunshot wound to my shoulder.

I had made it about five hundred yards when exhaustion and the adrenaline of the fight had worn off and I stumbled to the ground, and fell to my back, now in my view stood green trees. I brought my hand up to my shoulder and when I brought it back my hand was coated in my black blood, a lot of it.

I tried to get up, but with all the pain that I was in when I moved caused it so I couldn't push myself up, my body resisted every moment I tried to make. My eyes were fluttering when I saw the outline of someone coming towards me.


	17. Love of Life

Three years, it had been three years since I had seen Kassandra, at the end of the battle I had been stabbed when the coalition had been formed. She had been dragged away from me screaming by the royal guards of Azgeda to safety, thank god. She was safe, but I had heard nothing of her till now.

I had heard that someone had crossed the border murdering several warriors and a few children, and they been definitely Azgeda and had been headed towards the Skaikru dropship from the Ark, from her home, she had gone to protect them, from us.

By the sounds of it now that some of the people from her home had come down to the ground it seemed like she could careless about her clan.

I had been trying to track her down when I heard gunfire, the maunon was close and they were after someone. Following the gunfire I made it to the clearing where I saw two maunon men fighting one of Azgeda, it was her.

Dazed that she was in front of me I waited but then when I heard the gunshot I was snapped out of the trance, running forwards I took out my sword as she began to run away and dying one of the maunon may be he had injured the love of my life, I drove the sword through his chest and ripped it out, his body falling to the ground next to his companion.

I looked up scanning the field and I spotted her already about one hundred yards away. Adrenaline was good for something

I ran trying to catch up with her, she was fast thanks to her intense training at the hand of the warriors of the royal guard under the instruction of Queen Nia. Up ahead Kassandra stumbled and collapsed to the ground.

"Kassandra!"

I reached her side finding her barely conscious, her black blood pooling at her side. "Kassandra, please come on!" I pleaded as I tried to keep her awake. I examined her body for wounds to find out where she was hurt, she had multiple stab wounds, and a gunshot wound in her shoulder. "Stay with me please." She opened her eyes briefly, and looked me in the eyes and for a second she smiled and brought a hand to my face and stared to tear up.

"Ai gonplei ste odon." She whispered, her hand fell limply to the ground.

"No, no, no I just got you back, you are not dying today." I checked desperately for her pulse, it was their but faint. I picked her up carefully and ran, ran as fast as I could to the closest healer that I could trust. She was the love of my life and always would be, and I wasn't going to lose her today.

Comment and Vote down below tell me what you think?

-AzgedaWarrior


	18. Protector

Ever since the battle when she had been dragged away from me all I could think about was the moment that one day I would reunite with Kassandra.

I never thought it would be under this circumstance that I'd reunite with her. In the setting sun I ran through the woods with her in my arms. "Lincoln!"

Not many people knew that I lived through the war, it was agreed between Nia and Heda that Kassie didn't know, because if she knew she'd come back to me and risk another... disagreement. A few select people knew, Heda, Indra, Lincoln, and the Order of the Flame. Heda often had me help in training the Natblida Novitiates for the day that the Conclave came.

She thought it would be the best, she even promised that she wouldn't go after Kassie as long as she didn't fight to claim the throne of the twelve clans.

We did both know that Nia wouldn't stop training her though to take it once Heda fell.

"Damn it Lincoln, are you here?" I bellowed and Kassandra stirred a bit in my arms.

"Mikal, I thought you were in Polis?" Lincoln said as he stepped out of his cave and his eyes widen once he saw her in my arms. He ran forth and took her from my arms and ran into the cave with her. He set her down by the fire. "What happened to her?"

"From what I know it was the Maunon. But I don't really know." I told him as he took a knife and cut open her shirt to get a better look at her injuries.

"Help me get her armor off, she's in shock." He ordered and I immediately helped him lift her up a bit to slide it off.

"Did the bullet wound go through?" I asked him and he lifted her up a bit and shook his head, "Grab the bandages over there." he motioned over to the table up against the cave wall. I quickly got up grabbed the neatly folded pile he had stacked up with a bunch other medical supplies.

I joined him in the ground again, he had started the bullet out. I grabbed Kassandra's hand, holding it tight, not to tight though.

"I almost got it." Lincoln said and Kassandra whimpered.

"I think she's waking up Lincoln." I warned him and I knew he heard me but stayed focus on getting the bullet out."

"Let go of me, leave me alone." She muttered and she started to pull away from me and get up.

"Mikal hold her down, I almost got it, she moves much more she can injure herself further." Lincoln told me and I let got of her hand and gently held her down to where she wouldn't injure herself but where she would be still enough for us to save her.

She whimpered, "Nia, A'im no notrona. Teik ai go!" (Nia I am no traitor. Let me go!) I looked at her worried. How much had she gone through with Nia since the war and loosing her brother Roan who protected her from Nia to the treaty to keep the peace.

"Do you have it yet?" I asked Lincoln who was concentrated a moment later he had managed to get it and tossed the bullet to the side. Lincoln started to sew up the wound, I could feel Kassandra flinch with every stitch.

"Mikal hand me the cloth." I grabbed the cloth he had placed down and he wiped away the black blood on her wound.

He took a knife from the fire and I eyed it warily. "I have to cauterize the wound and then we can wrap it.

He quickly place it down against her wound and all of a sudden she lurched up and my air was cut off and her hand was wrapped tightly around my throat.

"Kassie!" I choked when recognition flickered upon her face and she let go of me and grabbed her side and fell, Lincoln caught her before she hit the ground.

"Freakin' Azgeda and fighting any chance they get." he muttered as I sat up massaging my neck as he wrapped the wound and laid her down and began to examine the stab wounds on her side.

"Will she be ok Lincoln?" I asked him biting my lip.

"She's lost a lot of blood Mikal, she may not pull through. She could though, she needs a lot of rest though." Lincoln told him and after everything was taken care of for her both of them sat around the fire in the cave monitoring her condition. The fallen princess from the Sky had changed since her arrival on Earth, she became a hardened warrior of her clan willing to do anything to protect the people that she cared deeply for.

Those who opposed her didn't know what they were getting themselves into.

 **Nope not Roan. He's her adopted older brother. Sorry for those of you that thought it was him. More backstory for Mikal later.**

 **Sorry if this chapter sucks.**

 **-AzgedaWarrior**


	19. Living

It had been a long night for Lincoln and Mikal, Kassandra has been touch and go for a while but now she laid passed out, her face scrunched in pain.

"How's Polis been my friend?" Lincoln spoke up looking to Mikal who was lost in thought looking at Kassandra.

"Lexa's been letting me train the Natblida's with her, sadly though she won't let me leave her side on most occasions. Everyone still think I'm dead, only you, Lexa, the Natblida's, and the Order of the Flame know I'm alive." Mikal told him distantly and he looked up to Lincoln with curious eyes.

"How are the Sky People doing?" Lincoln smiled.

"They are resourceful, they have been hunting and gathering enough food and water to last though they don't know much on how some of the nuts like the jobi nuts aren't good for you and make you hallucinate." Lincoln pauses, "If the commander decides not to wipe them out if they can come to a truce they would make good allies against the Maunon. They have strong leadership, Clarke Griffin, and Bellamy Blake make a good team, Octavia Blake is a strong fighter." Mikal watched the smile curl on Lincolns face.

"So, someone's liking on a Skaikru girl."

"Shop op Mikal." Lincoln laughed, and there was a pause of silence. "How'd you meet Kassandra?" He asked.

"Funny or not, the first time we met she tried to kill me and I saved her life, and then she tried to kill me again." Mikal laughed and he squeezed Kassandra's hand.

 **Two updates in one day! *Shocked expression* may be short but thought you'd guys enjoy. Next Chapter we find out how Kassandra and Mikal met exactly.**

 **-AzgedaWarrior**


	20. Crazy

_Five Years Ago_

 _Mikal POV_

 _Azgeda had been more brave lately, crossing our border into our land, attempting to take our resources and expand on their territory. We had been ordered by Heda to keep watch and drive them back on to their land._

 _I had been put on duty for the last week during the night shift, today was my eighteenth birthday, I had been gifted with a new sword and armor from my mother, she told me that it was the armor that Father had worn out when he had been my age in battle against the Blue Cliff warriors when they had had an issue with us._

 _I sat in the trees's watching, a crisp air blew through the spring sky. Winter had ended not long ago and everything was starting to come back, the trees's were just about full of leaves again, some areas were still bare but they'd soon be back. I huddled more into my jacket and shivered, being up higher was doing me no good other then being able to see any Agzeda coming. I'd end up having a cold in the morning._

 _Hours passed and it stayed silent as it usually did, until I noticed movement in the bushed maybe fifty yards away from he tree I stayed in._

 _I swung down close enough to the ground and I took out my bow and aimed an arrow at the person who was trying to sneak in._

 _They came closer to me and as I was about to take the shot a knife was hurdled at me and I quickly dodged it as a small frame approached me. I couldn't see them all to well, the darkness and their clothing hiding them well from me, making it impossible for me to use anything against them air I couldn't tell what she looked like and any weakness that she may have._

 _A sharp pain tore across my back and my feet were kicked out from beneath me, my ankle you could hear the crack as I went down, landing on my side, blacking out momentarily. When I came to again I could feel as a knife was embedded in my side. I screeched and I head butted the girl off of me and to the ground. I reached for a rock clumsily and whenI found one I brought it at the girl as she came at me again and I knocked her to the ground, unmoving._

 _I brought a hand to my side and with great difficulty I managed to sit up, leaning against the tree that me and the girl were near. "Your one crazy Ice Girl." I muttered, and I heard running in the forest._

 _Second later several of the people I had trained with and one of the senior warrior broke through the tree line and joined me on the ground and went to work on securing the Ice Girl who lie unconscious on the ground._

 _"We should kill her like her and Azgeda have done to many of ours, it's only right." Jackson said and he held his sword to the girl ready to drive it in her heart._

 _With great difficulty and help from Milly she had helped me stand up. "No were not going to kill her, we don't know what she knows, Queen Nia could have sent her here to do something for her." I looked to the young girl, In the dark it was just about unnoticeable but the side of her head was caked in blood. Black blood._

 _This girl was an Ice Nation Natblida._

 _ **-AzgedaWarrior**_


	21. Contents Under Pressure

Everything hurt so bad, I bit back a groan. All I remembered was running from the Maunon, being injured, and someone calling my name. I opened my eyes and attempted to sit up. Using the cave wall that was near me I pushed my weight into it and pushed myself up the wall.

This was Lincoln's cave. I could recognize it from all the drawings on the wall and medical supplies sprawled out among the cave.

I looked around and I spotted someone at the end of the cave watching the entrance. I stepped forward grabbing my sword on the ground that had been put off along with my armor. I don't know who had saved me but it probably wasn't good. It never was good.

Taking another few steps forward my legs gave out and I stumbled to the ground, My injured side taking most of the impact. I gasped in pain, the man approached me. Through the pain I scrambled for my sword and brought it at the guy and I swiped at his leg, making a nice deep gash and he went down, I rolled over and fell onto my back holding my side and breathed in deep gasps of air as I tried to get back my breath back.

"What the hell Kassie!" My eyes shot open, and I rolled over to come face to face with him. "Mikal? No, No, No, you're dead. I was there!" I back up as far as I could and backed into the cave wall. How the hell could he be alive. He had been stabbed in the chest, I held him as he was bleeding out in my arms before I was dragged away from the battle.

I closed my eyes, I must be dreaming, or was I dead. Oh god what is happening right now. I looked down to my wounds on my side. I needed to feel pain. I ripped off the bandages and dug my fingers into the wound. Pain shot through my side, only for a few moments had I been able to get relief until I had been tackled down to the ground.

"Get the hell off of me, I need to feel something! Your not fucking real, I'm hallucinating." I head butted the person knocking them in the nose. I could feel wet dripping down from my nose, the force of my hit causing my nose to bleed as well. Despite the shooting pain, I pushed myself up to make a run for it, a hand grabbed my ankle and pulled me down.

"I'm sorry Kassie, I'm so sorry." I swung my fists out at the person, my vision was swimming, I was unable to concentrate on anything. A cloth was shoved over my mouth, I kept my breath and didn't breathe through my nose. I needed to fake passing out, I needed to get to the hundred, warn them and Lincoln about the Maunon, who were getting more brave and the clans who were going to be a growing threat for them. I had let them down and was unable to get the radio for them, god I couldn't even help the people I cared about.

I go limp and let my eyes fall closed, "Kassie, I'm so sorry about everything that's happened, everything that's happened to you. But I will always be here to help you, no matter what. I love you Hainofi Kassandra Kom Azgeda."

Could it really be him. Could it really be Mikal. I opened my eyes and grabbed his throat to pin him to make sure he couldn't move.

"Christ, Kassie..." He trailed off choking and I examined his face, it was scarred a bit and looked a bit older, but then again so was I.

"Is it really you, Mikal? Cause honestly I don't know right now." I asked him, it looked and sounded like him, but I for one didn't know.

He reached his hand up to my face and I let go of his throat and grabbed his wrist warily. "It's ok Kassie, it's me. I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly and looked me dead in the eyes and I looked at him trying to see if it was really him. He reached his other hand up and warily I let him bring it up to my face and I watched him carefully as he put his hand up on the side of my face. It was warm.

"You and I first met at the border, Queen Nia had sent you as an advanced scout to get information on our defenses but we spotted you anyways and you attacked us and almost killed me in the process." he started, I cut him off with a kiss. My god it has been ages since seeing him, since being with him, but I knew what we had would never work as long as their was the high tensions that their were with our clans.

I cut it off and stood up with some difficulty. "I love you Mikal, do not get me wrong." I turned back around to him to see him getting off the ground quickly. "You and I both learned the hard way that our relationship won't work. So lets no make this any harder on either of us." I grabbed my armor and slid it on along with my other clothes that had been discarded and stained with blood.

"That was then, Kassandra! This is now, we are here and we can make this work, please." He begged and he walked forward and grabbed my hand and wrapped it in his and painfully ripping my eyes away from him I took my hand from his and grabbed my weapons.

"Mikal, last time we tried to have a life together, a war occurred. So many lives were lost, I lost friends, my brother was banished, never to return home again." I told him painfully, and I backed away and turned around, not being able to bear to look at him. I loved him so much, but with everything going on now I couldn't focus on me. I had to focus on making sure the hundred stayed safe and didn't start a war. And on top of that making sure everybody aboard the Ark can come down once they know that it is survivable down here. "The Hundred need my help, I appreciate you helping me with my wounds but I must get going, I don't belong here." walking up to the cave entrance, strapping my sword back on to my back I held my side and looked back at him.

"Don't do anything stupid." I walk out of the cave and pull my hood up. The wind is blowing wildly, I stepped out and was pelted with rain that hammered down on me. I didn't have a horse, or any means of traveling other then walking, arriving at the hundred's camp would take a while int these conditions.

I had been only traveling for a few minutes when I had felt a warmth growing in my side and the pain intensifying, I pulled up my armor and jacket to reveal my skin coated in black and oozing from the jagged wounds.

I swore remembering that I had dug my fingers into the wind out of desperation to feel something, anything when I thought I had been hallucinating Mikal. God how much it hurt to push him away, his death, or should I say his faked death had caused me to be in unbreakable pain for the last three years that I had pushed away with training, fighting, patrol, and being a rebellious soldier, warrior and daughter to the queen. All my actions in one way or another would get me killed eventually no doubt as it almost did or could still do. I gripped my side applying pressure to the wounds scattered on my side. I needed to make it to the ship where Clarke could help me re-bandage my side.

The terrain back to ship wasn't bad but in this weather and my injury's it would be. Through the blowing rain I could see little in the dark to top it off. I used the trees as support going through the woods as I kept pressure on my side. Everything was spinning but I kept focus, I needed to get back to the camp or else I would bleed out more than I already have.

Stepping over a branch I looked down at my foot path, I was seeing double. Screwing my eyes shut I looked ahead. "God, why did a hurricane have to hit." I mumbled and I hit a branch and collided face down in the mud. I looked up in annoyance and stood to get up off the ground but couldn't get up. The pain was overwhelming and sharp. My shoulder was on fire as was my side. I wouldn't have a doubt that it was going to be infected if I didn't get it clean sooner or later.

I took my hand off the wound and reached for my dagger. Taking it tightly in my hand I stabbed it as hard and as high as I could into the tree. I pulled myself up using all the strength that I could and once up I leaned up against the tree, taking deep breaths I pulled my knife out of the tree and closed my eyes. The wind was becoming faint, everything felt heavy. I took a step forward, my footing was clumsy.

"Help her!" I stumbled into the tree ahead and I slid down the tree squinting ahead to try and see what was ahead coming forth towards me as everything faded away from me.

The weather was becoming quite bad and was only worsening, but Bellamy wasn't worried, they were close to the drop ship compared to where they had gone back to get the Grounder to get any information that they could out of him.

"Bellamy, up ahead. There's something moving through the woods." Miller pointed out and he looked ahead and just barely her could see a figure walking through the woods, struggling in this storm and seeming was injured by the looks of it.

As Bellamy, Miller and the others got closer Bellamy had managed to make out the grounder uniform and figure of his long lost friend Kassandra who not long ago he had thought she had been dead. Until she had found them not long after they arrived on Earth.

"Miller, help her." Bellamy yelled and Miller shot him and confused look. "It's Kassandra. Kane's daughter." Miller looked at him shocked. "Yeah I know, that was my exact thought too." Miller looked back to him in conformation one last time before he ran up to her.

Bellamy wouldn't admit it but he was nervous, he knew Kassandra said if she wasn't back in a certain amount of time there was a good chance that she could be dead. So seeing her alive put him at ease but made him wonder on how badly that she could possibly be hurt and who had done it to her. They didn't know much on what the threats were on the ground quite yet. All they knew that there were people that saw them as a threat and were ready to kill them for invading their home.

With the grounder being supported on his shoulder and another one of the hundred he worked to get over to Miller as he checked out how Kassandra was doing.

"Miller?" He asked, hoping that there was some good news and Miller helped Kassandra slide down the tree, her eyes were screwed shut. Clearly she was in pain, she tried inching away from Miller but Bellamy watched as he tried to get a better look at his wounds.

"She's not doing well, and I'm pretty sure she just passed out." He said as he took her limp body into his arms and lifted her up.

"Go, get her to Clarke!" Bellamy ordered and Miller turned away and ran off carefully through the woods staying alert even though the likelihood of someone being out and about was slim.

Back at the ship Clarke stood at the door of the drop ship, the cool rain hitting her face. Bellamy had gone out with Miller and another one of the delinquents and they hadn't gotten back yet which worried her, she couldn't lose anyone else.

"This is Raven Reyes. Calling Ark Station. Come in Ark Station." Clarke stalked back to where Finn was on the table passed out as Raven desperately tried to get in contact with her mother on the Ark, so she could help talk Clarke through the surgery.

Clarke turned back to Raven as she continued to try and get into contact with the Ark.

"Are you sure you have the right frequency."

"Yeah I'm sure." Raven snapped back to the delinquent.

Clarke walked over to Raven and put hand on shoulder. "Raven? You can do this. Ok?" She told her trying to I've her a bit more confidence in this working.

"Clarke!" Clarke turned around to be faced with Miller running into the ship, drenched and carrying someone in his arms. Who she instantly recognized.

"Miller, what happened to her?" she questioned.

Miller placed her over down on the floor of the ship carefully trying to jostle her to much. "I don't know, we found her in the woods struggling, she was half conscious when we found her. Bellamy sent me ahead. He's not to far behind me."

Clarke started to strip Kassandra of her armor that she wore. "Who the hell is that?" One of the delinquents questioned.

"That's Kassandra Kane. She was sent down to Earth because she had black blood. But that was years ago!" Someone exclaimed.

 _"This is a restricted station. Who is this? Please Identify yourself."_ Everyone looked over to Raven and quickly huddled around her, leaving Clarke and Miller to be the only ones by Kassandra and by Finn.

"This is Raven Reyes. I-I'm from Mecha Station. Im transmitting from the ground. The hundred are alive. Please, you need to get Doctor Abby Griffin. Doctor Abby Griffin, now!" Raven said relieved. They had finally gotten in touch, after changing the frequency so much and trying to tune it into the Ark's broadcasting system.

 _"Hang on Raven, were trying to boost your signal."_ Someone said and Clarke could hear mumbling in the background.

Clarke took a look under the bandages that Kassandra did have wrapped around her wounds and at the stitching. It had been well done and more than likely not done by her, seeing as the condition that she was in at the moment. Someone else had saved her and cleaned up her wounds.

"Clarke, get over here they are getting you mother." Raven shouted. Clarke looked up to Miller who waited for her to tell her what to do.

"Miller I want you to strip the rest of her armor and weaponry off her. and then clean the wounds the best you can with Monty's moonshine, but try and wait for that if you can. She may not react to well having someone she doesn't know doing it." Clarke ordered and he nodded and Clarke pushed her way through the group.

 _"Raven? Are you there?"_ Clarke heard her mother asking and Raven handed over the walkie to her.

"Mom? Mom it's me." As much as Clarke wanted to be angry with her mother for. causing her father to be floated she knew that she couldn't focus on that. She needed to help Finn and Kassandra.

 _"Clarke?"_ Abby's voice cracks at the sound of her daughter's voice.

"Mom, I need your help. One of our people was stabbed by a grounder." She told her sparing a look over to Finn who was still out on not table.

 _"Clarke, this is the chancellor. Are you saying that there are survivors on the ground?"_ The chancellors voice rang out through the radio, and Clarke felt a pang of art go through her knowing that she had to tell Jaha that his son was dead.

"Yes, the Earth is survivable. Were not alone." There was silence, the knowledge of knowing that the Earth has been survivable for a while. probably a big shock to all, having not known if it was for the last hundred years. Clarke cut through the silence, "Mom, he's dying. The knife is still in his chest."

 _"Clarke. Is my son with you?"_ Clarke stopped, taking a deep breath.

 _"I'm so sorry. Wells is- Wells is dead."_ She said and there was silence in the line for a good minute.

In that minute Clarke went over to Finn to inspect the wound o n his side once again. _"Alright Clarke, I'm gonna talk you through it step by step. Clarke.. just... find..."_ The radio started to go in and out and Clarke looked to Raven panicked

"What? Raven what's wrong?"

Raven messed with the radio trying desperately trying to get the Ark back on tune with them. "It's not the radio. It's the storm she yelled as thunder rumbled from outside.

 _"Clarke, we need to hurry."_ Abby said, the radio signal still going in and out.

"Clarke!" Octavia. walked into the ship, drenched form the rain. but holding. two canisters in her hands. Opening one of the canisters she took a wife of it and scrunched her nose at the smell.

"Monty's moonshine?" She asked for confirmation.

Octavia nodded, "I'm pretty sure no germ could survive it." The storm grew louder and both of them spared a look towards the door.

"Storm's getting worse. Monroe close the doors." She said as she went around to Finn's side, prepping to take the knife that currently resided in his side.

"But we still. have people out there!" She argued.

"Monty and Jasper aren't back yet. Neither is Bellamy." Octavia said, worrying about her brother.

"Its ok they'll find somewhere to ride it out." Clarke said reassuring the girl who looked over to Miller who nodded confirming that if they didn't. make it back to the ship that he would be stopping to try and ride out the terrible storm with or without the grounder who had stabbed on of their own and taken Octavia.

Raven came up to Clarke with a needle. " One stitching needle."

"Great, I still need something to use to close up the wound." She told her taking the needle. from Raven who hung by her side worriedly looking to Finn.

"There's some wire on the second level. I used it for the tents." Octavia said and Clarke. turned to her and nodded.

"Let's see it." Octavia took off to the ladder to go and get some for them to use.

Raven stopped her, "Stay away from the blue wires that run through the ceiling. I rigged it to the solar cells in the roof." Octavia nodded and ran off, "That means there hot, got that?" shr yelled warning the young girl so she didn't hurt herself. on accident.

Clarke and Raven turn to face one another. "Tell me you can do this." Raven asked and Clarke gave her. a long look, and without answering she turned back to Finn.

"Clarke?" she turned back to Miller, he had taken off all Kassandra's armor leaving her in her. plain black tank top that was soaked in her blood but you could not even tell unless you touched the fabric having her blood be black.

"Alright. As soon as we disinfectant the wounds I want to wrap them with some of the moonshine soaked into the bandages. Help keep the wound clean as best as we can. There's no telling how infected it could be with how long sets been gone, or what she could have done." Raven handed her one of the canisters of moonshine. and splashed her hands with it, and Miller's as well. Pulling up the bottom of her shirt to just about her middle they saw the trail of wounds that she had along with the amount of scars she supported as well.

Taking a cloth she soaked it in the moonshine, slowly but carefully she took the cloth and started scrubbing at the wounds softly. Kassandra flinched, and her eyes flicked open and looked around her, her eyes frantic.

Clarke saw the frantic look in the Nightbloods eyes as did Miller who took her hand. "You're ok Kassandra. You're safe." She closed her eyes, Clarke thought for a second maybe she passed out but she watched her squeeze Miller's hand. Who then gave Clarke a nod to continue to clean the wound.

Kassandra flinched a few times but they quickly finished up cleaning and stitching up her shoulder and knife wounds and bandaging them up as they waited for Abby to come back on to the radio to walk her through the surgery to remove the knife from Finn safely.

"Kassandra, What happened to you?" Clarke asked in concern.

"Don't worry 'bout it Clarke." She muttered and Octavia came over with a blanket.

"Here." Octavia draped it over her.

"Clarke, she's cold and sweaty." Miller said and Clarke put a hand to her forehead and looked at her in concern.

"She's in shock. Let's get some more blankets for her along with some water, if she's in shock we need to make sure she stays hydrated, and Miller stay with her, make sure she stays warm and keeps drinking." Clarke told him and Octavia went together some water for her.

"Hey, there back!" Clarke turned around to. find Bellamy walk in with two other delinquents and. they dropped a body on the ground which was the grounder who had taken Octavia.

"The hell are you doing?" Octavia asked. coming back down the ladder, a bottle of water at hand.

"It's time to get some answers. "

"Oh you mean 'revenge?"

"I mean intel O." Bellamy motioned to the two kids that. had brought Lincoln in with him. "Get. him upstairs."

Clarke walked up to Bellamy the look of annoyance was all over her face.

"Bellamy she's right. We have Kassandra back, she can help us with what we need to know about the grounders." Clarke said and Bellamy looked over as his sister huffed away over to Kassandra where she helped Miller. try to get Kassandra to try some water.

"And who says she'll make it through the night. She looks awful pale, and sweaty." Bellamy said and Clarke glared at him.

"I say Bellamy. She's my friend and I'm not losing her again."

 **-iceprincess413**

 **Comment down below what you think. I was a little shaky on posting this chapter. Hope you enjoy it.**


	22. Contents Under Pressure Part 2

Bellamy had tried to get Miller to join him upstairs but Clarke gave him an earful yelling at him, telling him that he needed to stay with Kassandra, she is recovering and needs help to stay warm.

After that fiasco, Octavia retreated to the second floor of the drop ship as her brother went up with the grounder and a few other kids.

Raven and Clarke were over Finn, Clarke was examining where the placement of the wound was to tell her mother to see if there would be any internal damage from where it was located, or if there would be any risk in taking it out.

"The blade is at a sharp upward angle. Between his sixth and seventh rib." Clarke told.

"Ok, how deep?" Abby asked.

"Well, I can't tell how deep it goes." Clarke told her mother and there was a beat of silence.

"That's alright. Just don't remove the knife yet." Her mother warned her and Clarke grabbed the bottle of moonshine, opening it she splashed her hands, sterilizing them.

She handed the bottle to Raven, "Hey, here, sterilize your hands." Raven took a large sip of the moonshine before splashing her hands.

"Clarke, do you see any fluid?" Abby asked. and Clarke looked up, Everyone that was in the room was causing a lot of noise and she couldn't hear her mother.

Clarke looked over to Raven, "Damn it. Clear the room."

Raven quickly turned around to the other delinquents, "Everyone! Upstairs! Now! Let's go!" Everyone dashed to the ladder, they didn't want to face the wrath of Raven Reyes.

Clarke put her hand to Finn's forehead, "He feels a little warm." Raven's head snapped around and she quickly returned to her spot next to Clarke.

"That's alright, fever sometimes accompanies a trauma. Clarke, I need you to tell me if there is any fluid leaking from get wound." Abby said and Clarke moved forward and she removed the bandage that they had around the base of the knife.

"No."

"Pleural Membrane intact. That's good. That's actually really good. You got lucky." Abby said the relief evident in her voice.

"Hear that, Your lucky." Raven said smiling. Clarke stepped back feeling uncomfortable.

"Ok, Clarke, firm grip on the knife. You're gonna need to angle it upward and to the left very slightly to the left as it exits the rib cage." Abby instructed.

"How very slightly?" Clarke asked.

The radio went out, cutting Abby off as she spoke. "Wait, what was that? You dropped out?" Clarke asked.

"Clarke, three milliliters. Got it?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I got it, here it goes." She said the nervousness evident in her voice.

"Steady hand, Clarke. You've assisted me in trickier procedures then this. And once that knife is out, the hard part is over.." Abby said trying to help her daughter along the best she could even with them being separated from one another.

"Alright, extracting now." Clarke said, she took a grip on the knife and began to pull the foreign object out of the wound.

The ship started to shake, the force of the weather blowing it around. Clarke kept her hand steady and managed to pull it out cleanly before everyone was knocked to the floor.

"Clarke? Clarke? What's happening? Clarke, can you hear us?" Abby yelled frantically.

"It's out, she did it." Raven said in relief.

Everyone got back to their feet, Raven helped up Finn to his feet and back over to the table. Miller helped Kassandra adjust her position. She had just gained conscious again after being tossed around.

"Kassie, Miller, are you okay" Clarke called out.

"Yeah, I'm good." She croaked, Miller went to get her the drink but with the shaking it had just. about knocked everything over.

"Clarke, who was that you are talking too?" Abby asked and Kassandra looked to Clarke a flash worry over her face, shaking her head she motioned towards Finn, telling her total care of him first b before anything else

"Keelin, and Miller." Clarke quickly stumbled, hoping that she would buy that. "Raven, can you hand me the needle and wire please." Raven handed over the two objects and sterilized the both of them. Clarke started to sew together is wounds, once she was done, Raven had gone to get some cloths from the upper level to wrap the wound.

"Ok. I'm done."

"Good. Do you have anything to cover the wound?" Abby asked.

Clarke huffed frustration. "We'll make do, like always."

Raven put a hand to Finn's forehead. looking at him concern. "Should he be this pale? Warm too?" She asked.

"He's lost a lot of blood, Raven, but if your boyfriend is anywhere near as tough as you, I'm sure he will be fine." Abby said and Clarke put her hand on his forehead as well to see how warm he was to see if what her mother was saying made since with how much blood he had lost.

"Wait, Mom, she's right. He's feverish, and his breathing in uneven."

"You need give him some time to recover. Let me know if he gets any worse, but I think he may just be out of the woods." Abby said trying to convince her daughter and not have her worry so much.

"Well, down here, there's nothing but woods." Clarke put her stuff roughy down to the side.

"Clarke, bring the knife to me." Kassandra said and Clarke quickly listened to her and handed her the knife and she sat up.

Kassandra sniffed the blade and then licked a small part of the blade and after a moment she spit it out.

"It's poison." She told her and Clarke looked back over to Finn.

"Is there a cure?" Clarke asked and Kassandra nodded.

"There is, but with the weather and my injuries I can't get to the river bed. It comes from the beatles who feed on the river moss." Kassandra told them and handed Clarke the knife back.

"Clarke who is that you are talking to you! I know most definitely that is not Keelin or whoever it was that you told me. I heard you call them Kassie, and the only person that you and I know by that name is dead." Abby yelled and Clarke looked to Kassandra who sighed. The truth had to come out at some point.

"That's cause I am alive." Kassandra rose from where she was and limped over to the radio holding her injured side. "I survived Abby, my wristband broke in landing, the radio was dead. I had no way to contact the Ark to tell them I was alive. I had no way to tell my parents, that I. wasn't. dead." Cassandra turn off the radio not wanting total anymore.

"Well, next bet that we Kane and Callie on the radio demanding to talk to their daughter." Miller said and Raven nodded.

"Who says there's anything left of their daughter." Kassandra muttered from where she stood leaning on the desk that radio sat on top of.


	23. Red

_Kassandra POV_

 _14 years ago_

 _The floor was something I began accustomed to being face to face with. Nia had me start training with Ontari, another person with black blood like me, and also with Roan._

 _"Gyon op." Nia yelled at me, Trigedasleng was hard but I was picking up on It fast with Roan's help and having hearing it almost all the time._

 _I quickly stumbled to my feet and turned background to face Ontari, who immediately threw out her hand and pain radiates through my face and I was met with the stone cold floor yet again.I grunted and in the. background Nia was yelling at me, but I could only understand every few words._

 _I needed to do something to show to Nia that I was going to make good warrior and Princess to the clan._

 _"Gyon op Kassandra! If disha wa a throu daun, yu ste steadon!" (Get up Kassandra! If this was a fight, you'd be dead!) Ontari yelled and she kicked me in the. back and I winced. My body ached but I knew I had to do this. I had to show her I earned being part of the clan._

 _I clenched my fists and I kicked Ontari in the ankle and I heard a snap as she fell down to the ground, her ankle giving out. I quickly got up and on top of her I punched her over and over again._

 _A pair arms grabbed me from behind, "Kassie, stop! Breathe!" I struggled, my breathing was erratic and a hand combed through my hair. "Breathe sister, listen to my voice." I closed my eyes and took deep breaths. "That's it, come on keep it up." After a bit I opened up my eyes and I saw the guards and healer tending Ontari who was unconscious._

 _Seeing what I did to her made me realize something important that I had begun to notice now being on the ground and faced with everything that came with being down here and not up in space safe, or safe as I would have I should say._

 _I got up to my feet and saw that it had been Roan who had been claiming me down. I ran, I was a monster, I beat up Ontari, injuring her worse then she had ever done to me in training sessions. I ran out the door fast, on my way grabbing my cloak that I had set on the hook at the door and threw it on as I ran and the guards tried to stop me. I was to small and fast for them though as I ran into the crowds in the street. I looked back to see if anyone's coming after me. I fell back getting knocked into the snow in the process, I looked up to see the war chief looking down at. me._

 _"Hainofi, you set klin son granplei ait nau." They growled, all I caught from the was Princess and training._

 _I swallowed the lump that had formed in my throat, I knew this couldn't be good. My wrist was grabbed and I was pulled up on to my feet and forced in the direction of the training._

 _"Kassandra!" I turned to see Roan. He had come to look for me, probably to bring me back to Nia, I'd more than likely be punished for my actions of beating up Ontari, and be pushed harder in training. Roan had a conversation with the war chiefs, and by the tone of his voice I could tell that whatever it was that he had told them he had said it all in his authoritative voice,_

 _"Don't ever run off in training again, please. Mother plans to punish you for doing that." He begged and he slowly guided me in the direction back to training._

 _"Nia is not mad at me for injuring Ontari?" I asked thinking that's what she would have been pissed at and not her running off._

 _"No, she not mad about that! She's mad about you running off, she's trying to train you how to fight, survive, and possibly when the Commander falls fight in the conclave to possibly become the new leader of the twelve clans. "Now when we get back in there, please do not fight back, do what she tells you and it will all be over soon." I nodded and I noticed I was trembling._

 _Roan seemed to notice and took my hand, "I will be back in my quarters, she will send you back to yours once she's done and won't allow you to leave for the rest of the day more than likely. I'm so sorry, If Nia hadn't b been there I would have taken the fall for you so you didn't have to face Nia's wrath." I nodded and he let go of my hand and motioned for me to go up the stairs._

 _Walking up the stairs, I was surprised that I had found the strength to do so. All my legs wanted to do was give out from underneath me. I walked past the guards and down the hall to the room where I had been, taking a deep breath I opened the door. tone met face to face with Nia who stood in the middle of the room, waiting. In that time of me running off Ontari had been removed from the room._

 _"Hainofi Kassandra, you ran off during training, leaving without permission having been granted to you. Your punishment for doing so will be a beating given to you by me, and you will receive your marks with no herbs to help ease the pain of the process." Guards restrain her arms, I have a feeling she will fight back." Nia said and I nodded doing as Roan had told me to do, staying where I was my arms were pulled back roughly and were restrained tightly with a pair of cuffs and I heard them snap close and they stepped back._

 _My hands shook and to hide the shaking I clenched my hands into fists to help hide it. Nia came up to me and I looked her directly in the eye and waited, she brought back her hand and was hit square in the jaw by her fist, knocking me directly into the ground. I struggled to regain my breath but was unable to do so as foot was brought and nailed into mat stomach many times. I rolled on to my stomach and away from her and stumbled to my feet._

 _"I am not your child Nia, and I'm certainly sure that child abuse is illegal." I struggled to say and she smirked, shaking her head._

 _"Foolish Natblida, your going to end up being killed dint eh conclave when it is time. Your to idiotic and stubborn. You will be the first to die." She took a staff from one of the guards and swing it in the my way and I ducked and body slammed into her, I had learned that one move from Bellamy to stop the bullies from coming at me. I had only done it once, afraid that it would get me or Mom and Dad in trouble._

 _The Guards pulled me back and threw me to the ground. My head slammed into the ground hard and everything went black temporarily till I was faced with Nia looking down at me. She lifted her foot up and slammed it down into my chest and I screamed as there was slight partial snap that I felt give me a jolt. My chest aches in pain as did most of the rest of my body._

 _It all began to become bit of a blur for me, I could feel the pain, but I couldn't respond except for the movement and jolts that the pain was giving me. There was yelling but I couldn't make any of it out as darkness started to cloud my vision._

 _hope you enjoyed!_

-iceprincess413


	24. Contents Under Pressure Part 3

On the Ark

Abby stood there, shocked at the revelation of Kassandra being alive. "Abby, was that really her?" Jackson asked and Abby nodded.

"She talks just like her father." Abby said still not looking over to him, she tried to get a signal on the radio but all she got was static. "Damn it, the storms causing to much interference with the radios."

"Or she could have just turned it off?" Jackson said and Abby nodded, staring off and at the moments notice she ran off. "Abby wait!" Abby turned around.

"I have to tell Callie and Kane." She said and ran off out of the room before he could get another word in.

It hadn't taken her long to find Callie, she had been in Earth Monitoring watching the conditions on the ground.

"Callie!" Callie turned around to her friend and smiled.

"Hey Abby, How's Clarke?" Abby grabbed her wrist and pulled her out of Earth Monitoring. "Abby where are we going?"

"Somewhere we can talk in private." Abby pulled her into a room and closed the door behind them.

"Alright, I. need to tell you something. But you probably won't believe me when you hear this but both Jackson and I can confirm it." Abby said and Callie looked at her confused, her face giving it away that this was scaring her.

"Abby, what is it? You are scaring me." Callie said and Abby took her hands and smiled.

"She's alive. Kassandra is alive." Callie brought her hand to her mouth, Callie started to tear up.

"Are you sure Abby, I mean are you one hundred percent sure that it's her." Callie asked and Abby nodded smiling.

"Your daughter is alive."

Callie stumbled, losing her footing and she fell to the ground. Abby bent down to her level. "The radio is dead at the moment at their end, there is to much interference with the storm on their end. But as soon as it's over you can talk to her, you and Marcus."

Callie's head snapped up and she quickly got up, "I have to tell Marcus." She ran for the door and Abby followed her.

Callie was fast, no doubt that the shocking news had caused a spark in her, giving her the energy,

"Callie, wait up." Abby yelled but in no way did she, she kept on running as fast as she could. Knowing exactly where she could find her ex-husband, with Jaha talking about what they would do next or the mostly likely option. Drinking.

She stopped at her room, taking her keycard out she swiped at the door.

"Marcus! Put down that god forsaken bottle. I want you sober!" Callie yelled at her husband who sat at the table, it looked as if her had already downed most of the bottle that sat in front of him. He looked up to her, his eyes unfocused.

"What is it Callie, and why do you want sober? All were doing up here is dying while the kids down there are surviving." Kane yelled and Callie took the bottle and threw across the room and Kane looked at her with a frustrated look. "Come on Cal, I know. you and I haven't seen eye to eye for many years but was that really needed?"

"We're not done, Marcus! Abby has something you'll want to hear, and you better fucking l listen for once in these last fourteen years." Callie yelled and Kane looked over to Abby.

"What is it Abby?" He asked, his tone of voice evidently saying. that he was over and one with the conversation but was overruled by Callie and would listen despite not wanting to do so.

"I had been helping Clarke and the kids save Finn Collins, in the background I had heard someone talking, I didn't recognize them and what they were talking about hadn't made sense to me till I heard the name said... Kassie." Kane's eyes widened, and he stood up and stumbled, the alcohol was affecting him a little more than he had thought.

"Kassie is alive Marcus, alive and well down Earth. She's with the kids." Callie said and Marcus shook his head.

"Not possible, she died on impact with Earth. She's dead Cal, our baby girl is dead." He spat and walked over to the couch and sat down looking off at nothing in particular.

"Your wrong Marcus! She. Is. Alive. Both Abby and Jackson heard her on the radio. Our baby girls down there, and has been down there living for the last FOURTEEN years without us. But fine, you wanna fall back Into your stupid petty ways, go right ahead. I won't have any part. But for sure I can tell you this, I'm going to talk to Kassie when the storm clears up an the connection gets better. Feel free to stay here and be the way you are, and when Kassie asks where her father is I'll make sure to tell her you're not coming!" She turned out of the room storming out leaving Abby in the room with him.

There was a minute of silence until Kane looked over to her, "You gonna tell me I'm horrible human being for not believing that my daughter is alive? Cause what I remember if I recall that you are the reason that Kassie isn't hear and alive. We left you to watch her, and how well did that go? She got exposed!" he snapped.

Abby stared at him, "Your daughter has been alive for the last fourteen years, usually you tell a parent that they would be overjoyed by the news. I heard her, I talked her. She is alive so get off your ass and head monitoring cause once the storm clears up we will be able to talk to them." She turned and left the room.

Outside the room Abby was met with Callie who sat up against the wall trying to make her crying as quiet as she could and once Abby came out she quickly wrapped her arms around her best friend.

"For so long I have felt empty, a piece of me has been missing ever since Marcus and I sent Kassandra down the Earth. I feel like I should have been able to sense that my daughter was alive." She sobbed and Abby rubbed her back.

"A second chance has been given to all of us Callie. You and Marcus have a second chance with your child and I will have the chance to see my daughter again after sending her down there to Earth. as well." Abby said and she stood up and offered her hand out. "Lets go to monitoring, I need to get the comms system transferred to there though, they are still wired through to the medical wing.

Callie took her hand and Abby pulled her up, "Let's go, and hopefully soon we will be able to talk to them."

-icewarrior413


	25. Contents Under Pressure Part 4

Kassandra POV

I laid between Miller and Octavia the two of them had stayed by my side until I had fallen asleep and ended up falling asleep themselves. I had woken up not long ago but kept my eyes shut. Didn't want or need anyone fussing over me at the moment. Even more so now that Abby knew that I was alive, wouldn't be long till my parents knew. God I was pissed off at them still to this day for sending me down here but I knew it had been for the best and I so wanted to talk to them but I didn't know what to say.

"Hi Mom, Hi Dad! Yeah it's me your daughter who you sent down to the ground fourteen years ago. Yeah, so down here my blood actually means that I am special, and that the clan who took me in is big on taking over the twelve clans so we can be the rulers over everyone." Yeah that would be a wonderful conversation with them. I wasn't their daughter anymore, I was changed and was a murderer, princess and a natblida novitiate."

"Clarke, Callie and your mother are on the radio and Callie is very adamant on talking to Kassandra just to let you know." Raven said and I wondered why wasn't Dad with Mom, didn't he want to talk to me?"

Clarke sighed, "I don't wanna talk to my Mother,"

"You are just as stubborn as Abby, no wonder where you get it from. I'm gonna check on Finn. Radio is over there, best to talk to Callie soon before she goes ballistic by the way." Raven said.

"Kassandra is asleep and I'm sure of hell not going to wake her, she needs her rest." Clarke said and I opened my eyes and rolled onto my side and despite the sharp pain I sat up.

"Haven't gotten much rest since coming down to the ground, Clarke. And it's ok, someone needs to talk to my mother before she loses it." I told her and I stood up and wanked over to her and Raven motioned to the radio and I went over and sat down on the chair.

"So, I heard Abby told you that I was alive." I snapped, the anger coming back to me of the day they sent me down, the day my life changed and had caused so much heartbreak and despair.

"Kassandra, I'm so happy that you are alive. It broke your father and I to send you to the ground all those years ago. But now you and I have a second chance." Mom said enthusiastically and I rolled my eyes.

"A second chance for what, you to see how much I've changed and then send me away again because you don't like who I have become? Or see what you choices and actions have turned me into?" I asked, venom in my voice.

"Kassandra we wanted you to live, and there's no way I will send you away again." There it was again I.

"Ok, that is the second time you've used the word I to describe you and I but you haven't mentioned it being Dad, you and I. Where is Dad!" I yelled and I heard people complaining behind me though I could give a fuck about what they thought about me.

"Your father is not coming, right now Kassie. He's processing this all, he doesn't believe that you are alive." She said and I slammed the radio down on the table.

"Hey, watch it Kassie, we don't have many parts right now to replace it if you break that." Raven yelled and I stuck up my finger not turning back to her.

I pushed the button down again, "It's nice to know who cares and who doesn't care that I have changed. I'm sure as hell not your daughter that you sent down anymore. I am Hainofi Kassandra Kom Azgeda, and one of the next of possible Natblida in line to become the Heda of the twelve clans. And you wanna know what, maybe you should tell Dad I am dead, I'm pretty sure he won't like what I have become." I hissed and hung up the radio. The line went dead and I sat their breathing heavily. The papers on the desk and the other little random objects I swiped off the desk and screamed and started punching the wall of the ship letting my anger out and leaving a fist sized dent in the wall.

I turned around to face the now fully awake ground floor of the dropship. "What the hell do you want?" I hissed and many looked at me in shock and some in fear. I marched towards the door and kept walking.

"Kassandra? Stop!" Clarke and Bellamy ran out of the ship after me but I picked up my pace and started to run despite my injuries that were burning. Not that I wasn't use to it just still burned no matter what.

Once I was far enough I broke down, Dad didn't love me anymore, and Mom probably would never want to hear from me again with how I just yelled, But it was true, I wasn't their daughter anymore.

 **-icewarrior413**

 **I know this was a shaky chapter and it's killing me that it is. I still hope you enjoyed. Love you guys so much and thats for all the support you guys have been giving me with this story.**


	26. What Are We?

It had been a month or since I had left the hundred. From what we all have heard in my village was that the Ark had come down and that the maunon had been getting more brave, taking people from every single clan. Nia had forbade me to leave the village unless accompanied by guards but she knew she couldn't place a guard on me at every second of the day. I needed a break from the constant training and Nia having both Ontari and I keep going at it. It had gotten worse since I had returned home, Nia had a tendency to push me to my limits, sometimes even more seeing that Ontari and I were both Nightbloods.

I pulled up the edge of my armor to be met with the black and blue bruises and a knife wound that I had already tended to back at camp. The knife wound had been from Nia when she had said I had been holding back on Ontari and in truth I had been. Ontari had injured her ankle in a hike tone of the other villages and fell down the steep hill. The bruises had been from training with Ontari.

"Nia's been pushing you more in training hasn't she?" My head snapped over to see Mikal standing about three feet from the border.

"You idiot, what are you doing. Get back before a scout sees you!" I screeched standing up. quickly from where I sat against a tree. He was going to get himself killed!

"I have orders from Lexa, Kassie. I am to bring you to a village, there is treaty that is being negotiated between us and the sky people so we can take down Maunon. They've raided all of our lands and taken many."

I turned away. "I can't have anything to do with the Sky People!"I started walk away.

"Your father is alive!"I stopped but I didn't turn around. "I'm not sure about your mother but from what I do know he made into Earth." This was killing me, last time Dad still even though he had been told by Mom and Abby didn't believe I was alive and that had been the end of that anywhere I cut off everyone and headed home. Deep within me I was happy they had. centime down but I still held a lot of anger towards them for doing so, my life down here wasn't easy. I was a Natblida Novitiate, if Roan's banishment wasn't lifted by the time Nia died i'd become the. Queen, leader of the clan an with that have to deal with all the issues that came with it. If I still lived up there on the Ark I would have been able to go to a normal school at least by what my standards have been at that time.

"Why does Heda need me?" I asked.

"You are both Skaikru and royalty of Azgeda to bring you to the making of this treaty would show to Trikru that even we can work with our worst enemy to achieve our goals." Mikal said and I turned around.

"Yes, I am the Princess and next in line if my brother's banishment is not lifted by the time the crown falls to me. I need to focus on my people."

"I used to be apart of that." He said and I tore my eyes away from him not wanting to see. the heartbreak that was in his eyes.

"I didn't mean in that way Mikal." I said softly choking up and a hand was placed on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with him, he had to have been like 10 inches away from my face and I leaned fords and smashed my lips upon his and he turned me and pushed me up against the tree, our lips not parting. It was sloppy, but man it felt good, It seemed to last forever but he pulled away leaving me panting.

"That was..."

"Amazing." I finished his sentence.

He nodded and we stood there in an awkward silence. "Fine. I will come with you. Give me a few minutes or so and I will be right back. I need to give a scout a message give Nia to tell her that I. will be back soon." I walked over to my horse that I had tied to the tree and hoped on and rode in the direction of the scout that I had last seen. It took me a little but I had managed to find him and I rode upon front of him.

"Heda has summoned me to come to one of their villages. I will be back in a few days, let the queen know." I barked out In trig and he nodded wishing me safe travels and warning me to stay safe.

I rode back to the border to find Mikal waiting for me. "Lead the way."

We rode for hours until we came upon a gate and seemed as we had arrived just one time as they were letting people through the gate at the moment. We rode up behind them and I pulled up my hood. I know that the guards would know that I was Azgeda, but I wanted to hold off the reunions with any of Skaikru till I had too.

I rode up to the gate and we stopped at the guards. "Mikal I hear that you have brought the Hainofi with you? Is she armed cause is so she is to disarm before she enters the village." The guard said and I glared at him. There would be no way that I would disarm. I was surrounded by people who hated me and my clan and would want to see me dead.

"There will be none of that Alexandar, this is under orders of Heda. She is coming peacefully and she will stay armed incase someone from our clan decided to attack her." Mikal told him and I smirked at Alexandar who looked far less than happy.

"Very well. But if she kills anyone you will be held responsible." Alexander grumbled and opened the gates open for us. I could hear they yelling at Skaikru, threats being thrown at them. Mikal and I hopped off our horses and he motioned for me to follow him to the stables and put our horses in there securely and I walked with Mikal. keeping my head down. I spared a look the crowd and I spotted Lincoln sparing us a glance and he motioned to the head of the group and I followed his eyes and I stopped as I fell upon the familiar face.

"Dad." I whispered and Mikal took my hand.

"Azgeda whore." I turned around to be met with a fist colliding with my face and I fell face first into the ground. I lifted a hand to my mouth and felt blood oozing out the side of my mouth.

"Get away from her!" Mikal screeched and I looked up to see him being knocked aside and down to the ground many steps away from me. I quickly looked up to my attacker who landed a foot on my side and I scrunch my eyes up as it hit my bruised side that I also supported a stab wound on. When I was met with the quick opening of the chance to get out of the line of fire I rolled and drew out a set of daggers.

"HOD OP!" I looked up to see Heda coming forward but I didn't put my daggers away.

"Hainofi Kassandra, chit ste the meaning gon disha? (Princess Kassandra, what is the meaning of this?) She interrogated.

"Heda, Disha azgeda gada ste a threat en souda be wiped kom disha planet. (Commander, this ice nation girl is a threat and everyone must be wiped from this planet.)

"Ion, she is our guest today. Leave her be!" She yelled and I looked between Heda and Ion who had a long standoff of staring at one another.

Ion broke and walked off, I put away my daggers and Mikal was at my side in an instant.

"Are you ok?" He asked and from under my hood I nodded.

"I apologize for the treatment." Heda said and I gave her a brief nod

"No worries heda, your kru nou like mine." (No worries commander, your people don't like mine.) I told her and Mikal wrapped his arm around my waist and I looked up to him.

"Still, you are here under my request you will not be treated like that as long as I can help it, and if you may please use English today in honor of our treaty with Skaikru, they are our guests." Heda said nicely and I nodded.

Mikal led me through the village, whispers could be heard about the two of us and I walked into the tent and over to the bed and I sat on the edge and Mikal came and sat down next to me.

"Are you ok?" He asked me softly and I nodded and he gave me a look and he lifted up the corner of my armor and I winced as the fabric was peeled up.

"I'm gonna get you some herbs that will help to dull the pain cause don't deny it I can tell that it hurts." He said and he looked up at me and I avoided his gaze. "Your pain in my ass, you know that?" I gave him a small smile and I took off my hood and my armor walking around in my black tank top and pants and that still had my weapons encased on my sides.

What were Mikal and I going to be if we got together again. For certain we would be faced with hate the rest of our life, but that wouldn't be anything new to us, our encounter just moments ago proving our point. "Mikal?" He turned around and I looked up to him. "If we are to do this." I pointed between both of us. "We need to find a way to make this work that wouldn't make each other a target for each other by our clans." I said him and he smiled, happy that I was changing my mind that from when last month I was telling him no.

"It would be hard but I'm hopeful that Lexa could stop at least my clan from coming at you. I know that you can't promise anything involving Nia since there is no one that can control her, she'll do what she wants to for her clan." Mikal said, some hate coming off his words.

"That's what I'm afraid of Mikal, you heard of what she had ordered one of our warriors to do to Heda's lover. She was tortured for days and her head was cut off and delivered to chambers. I don't want that to happen to you." He brought his hand up to my face and cupped my face in his hands which were slightly cold.

"It's worth it for you." He said and I smiled and felt better inside a bit knowing he was willing to take the risk but it didn't put out the nervousness in me of Nia going after him because of my connection that I had with him. I was brought away from my concerns as soft lips kissed down my neck and I closed my eyes and hummed in pleasure.

"Come on out love birds." Lincoln hummed and Mikal stopped and I groaned in annoyance, opening my eyes, I got up and slid back on my armor.

"You and I will continue this later." He nodded and with that I pulled out of my bag I pulled my containers of war paint, but in this case it would be ceremonial purposes. Putting black on my eyes first I then afterwards put white on the rest of my face to find Mikal had put on his as well but with him it was a kind of wild black around the eyes was his usual style.

He and I walked out of the tent to be met with Lincoln who was smirking and I punched him in the arm. "Having fun brother?" I heard him mumble and I could hear Mikal grumble threatening to stab him in his sleep if he kept it up which Lincoln laughed and I'm pretty sure even with the layer of white that I was still turning a bit red.

We gathered with the group who had set up for the burning of the victims of the village and the murderer. I took a place next to Mikal and the two of us stood slightly behind Heda.

I watched and soon Skaikru joined us and I watched one by one, Clarke, Bellamy, Raven, Octavia, Abby,... Dad. I stared at him for a solid five seconds till I was noticed by Octavia who looked up to Lincoln who gave me a slight nod that it was ok.

"People of Tondc, in fire, we cleanse the pain of the past." She said to all of the villagers and from the side that we wherein a guard passed her a lit torch and after a few moments she looked over to Clarke.

"Clarke..." Heda handed Clarke the torch as soon as she joined her side, a few moments of Clarke looking out, a haunting look in her eyes from what I could see. What had happened?

Clarke lowered the torch down to the wood and it lit tan the fire spread, Clarke through the torch off the side of the fire. "Yu gonplei ste odon." She said and I looked to her in a bit of surprise to hear any Trig coming out of her mouth. I watched the fire burn and not long after it burned people started to clear out after the fire was all in flames, I had to stay, it came with being apart of royalty and having to pay respects, well in my case to show the other clans that I did care.

It took awhile but the fire burned down to a pile of smoldering ash and that was then Mikal and I walked away from the group. We knew that soon wed going down to join the feast but until then we had some time.

We were walking through the village hand in hand, "Why don't you want your Dad to know that you are alive?" Mikal asked me and I shrugged.

"When they found out I was alive my Dad did not believe my Mom that I was in fact and truly alive. He was not willing to admit that I could be alive." I trailed off. "I told my Mom just to tell my Dad that I wasn't alive. It would be easier on him seeing as I'm not the same girl or daughter that he remembers." I told him and Mikal looked at me confused.

"He's here now. Why don't you take the chance that you have?" Mikal asked.

"I was about to say the same thing."

-icewarrior413

Man, that episode last night... I loved it. I'm loving Season 6 so far.


End file.
